Just Like You
by Twi-Nerd18
Summary: Bella Swan is a teen sensation named Izzy Dwyer. Since her family moved to LA she's been homeschooled. Now that they have decided to move to another small town named Forks, her and her brother Jasper deal with their senior year at a real highschool. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"IZZY! IZZY! IZZY!" That was what I was hearing right now while I was getting ready to go on stage. That's right I am Izzy Dwyer, Teen Popstar/Idol. I've been Izzy since I was thirteen now I'm seventeen and ready for a little bit of change.

As Izzy I wore a really ichy dirty blonde wig because I didn't really want to die my chocolate brown hair. It also made it easier when I wanted to go out and didn't want to be bothered with fans, not that I didn't love my fans I did, I wouldn't be where I was if I didn't have my fans. None of the paparazzi knew where my family lived since I would change limos. When I was on tour my dad would be the one who drove the bus. The only people who knew was my family (Renee my mom, Charlie my dad, Jasper my brother) and my band members (Cory, Cherie, Pierce, Erik). There was a lot of pros with having a double life, but there was also cons to it. I didn't really have time for myself or real friends, besides my brother and the band. I was home schooled by my mom/manager as well as worked on new songs with my dad/# 1 Security Guard during the day and at night I'd either have a concert, or a premiere to go to, and on the weekends I recorded at the studio or had a party to go to. But other than that I loved my life.

This concert in Seattle, Washington was the last stop of my summer tour. Then my family and I would be moving to a small town a couple hours away from here called Forks. Jasper and I will be going to a real high school after being home schooled for four years. We would both be in our senior year. I know what your thinking, are Jasper and I twins? No were not. Jasper was born January 4 and I was born about 8 months after him September 13, I was born prematurely though I had no problems at all I was a very healthy baby. Jasper unfortunately was born with a weak heart, he ended up having a heart transplant the summer he was 15. The one thing I regret in my life was not being able to be there for him, I was in canada filming a movie. I had trouble paying attention those couple of days.

"IZZY! IZZY! IZZY!" The crowd was still cheering. I was finished getting ready. I was wearing a Graphic Tee with Rugged Bleached Skinny Jeans, Buckle Cork Heels, and my Lucky Wing Necklace that I got from Jasper on my sixteenth birthday. My wig was on perfectly and my make-up was done, I had the smokey eye look.

"IZZY! IZZY! IZZY!" My energy was growing to a hyperness it always happened the band and my family along with security and backstage crew got in a huddle, my dad did a prayer (we were pretty religious though we weren't, it was a weird relationship), we then did are usual cheer and then my band ran out to there instruments. They started up with the first song **Fly on the Wall**. Once the second clap part came around I ran out onto the stage.

"How Y'all doing?" I yelled before I had to sing, they all cheer loudly. Talk about an adrenaline rush.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick, but you wish you did  
You always second guess wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time_

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby, you can never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

You'd love to know the things I do  
When I'm with my friends and not with you  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' through  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby I would never change

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

A little communication  
Well, that will go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much she say, he say

And what I say is  
Come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't ya, don't ya  
Don't ya, don't ya  
Wish you were a?  
Hey

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

It was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. The band started playing the next song called **It's Alright, It's Ok**. And I had wrote these two songs about my ex-boyfriend/teen heartthrob Jacob Black.

_You told me,theres no need  
to talk it out cause its to late  
to proceed and slowly  
I took your words and walked away_

No looking back  
I won't regret,no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken but still I have to say

It's alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
our bridge is burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me,betrayed me  
your love was nothing but a game  
potrayed a role  
you took control  
I couldn't help but fall  
so deep  
but now I see things clear

It's alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
our bridge is burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
just save them for someone in need  
It's way to late  
I'm closing the door

It's alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
our bridge is burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
alright ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's alright Ok  
alright ok  
without you  
no matter what you say  
It's alright ok  
alright ok  
without you  
I won't be sorry  


I sang a couple more from my new album that was coming out on my birthday. It was going to be called **Over You!**, since it was mostly about getting over break ups plus not being able to have what you want though you become fine with it. Some of the songs were **If I can't have you**, **Tomorrow**, **It's all you Fault**, and **That's What You Get**. I couldn't wait for it to come out, it was a lot different then my other albums, it has more of a rockier edge then pop. I also sang some of my older songs like **Don't Walk Away**, **Super Girl**, and **Goodbye**.

Once we finished the concert I was told that a couple people had paid for back stage passes. I was pretty shocked we didn't have many of those, since we made sure they were really expensive so that I didn't get found out, though we would give the backstage pass money to the make a wish foundation. I decided that was freshen up a bit so I washed my face and then redid my makeup though I didn't but as much on just some eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipgloss. I grabbed a rootbeer from the mini fridge along with a hotdog, actually two. I had a mouth full of hotdog when I heard the door knock, I tried to say come in but it sounded more like "ohmeen unn!" I saw the door open a smidge and my mom's head pop in, a guess to see if I was presentable, I pretty much was besides the full mouth of food. My mom shook her head and came in with what looked like a group of teens following along with Jasper and dad.

"Everyone this is Izzy." My mom said introducing me. I swallowed the rest of what was in my mouth.

"Hi!" I said happily.

There was a small pause that I took to look at them. There was four of them two guys as well as two girls. One of the guys was very big and muscular, he was wearing Jet Lag Lucio Cargo Pants with a Black T-Shirt that read **This shirt entitles the wearer to cut to the front of any and all lines**, he also had on Black Osiris Skate shoes. He had his arm around a tall blonde who was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a Black and White Circle Print Tank with Gold Lurex Stitch Skinny Jeans, White Short Cowboy Boots and a Bar Drop Necklace, as well as wearing a Black Pocket and Collar Capelet over top. I then moved my eyes to a short pixie looking girl with short spiky black hair. She was wearing a Red Long Length Ribbed Tank with a Black and White Ruffle Plaid Knit Skirt, Black Shirred Strech Leggings, red patent leather 'Miss Dior' peep toe pumps, and a Rose Charm Necklace, as well as wearing a Black Ruffle Crop Jacket.My eyes then came to the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen he had bronze messy hair with the most beautiful green eyes that I couldn't seem to look away, it was like they were pulling me in. I decided to pull away and I looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a Black Two Pocket Leight-weight Shirt with Straight Fit Dark Wash Jeans, and Converse Chuck Taylor All Star.**(Outfits on Profile)** I was about to say something when I was interrupted by the little pixie.

"OhmygodhimynameisAliceHaleandI'mahugefanalongwithmyfriendEmmettCullenhere." she said with out taking a breath. I must have looked confused because the blonde who was extremely tall and who looked like she could be a model translated it for me.

"She said Oh my God! Hi my name is Alice Hale and I'm a huge fan along with my friend Emmett Cullen here" she said in a bored voice as if she didn't want to be there.

"Thanks, and which one is Emmett Cullen?" I asked. My question was answered when the big brawny guy stepped up.

"I am! You are AMAZING! Love your song **Nobody's Perfect**!" He started singing and dancing. Awww he's like a cute teddy bear.

"Awww, thanks. What are y'all names?" I laughed with my southern accent coming out. The pixie who's name was Alice pointed to the tall blonde.

"That is Rosalie Hale my sister and this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother he just loves music, he composes things himself. Genius at it too!" She said complementing

her friend.

"Cool, what kind of music do you compose?" I asked him with sitting down and taking a bite of my other hotdog. "By the way help your self to anything to eat or drink." I saw Emmett run up to the food table, he grabbed two plates and filled them both up. I laughed then went back to talking to the god waiting for an answer.

"Well I mostly compose Classical but I've tried other genres." he said. Wow Classical I would really like to hear some of them, oh well.

"Really, I love Classical music. Do you listen to any in particular?" I asked, I loved Debussy especially Claire De Lune.

"Yeah, Claire De Lune by Debussy is one of my faves." I think my jaw was now on the floor. "What?" I got myself together.

"Um, nothing it's just that's one of my favourites too."

"Really?" He gave me an are you just joking with me look.

"Yeah, I mean it's great." I even showed him the top 5 on my ipod. Clair De Lune was second on the list. 1st was **I wanna hold you hand **by **The Beatles**.

"**I wanna hold you hand**?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, what is so funny about that?" I asked a little bit annoyed that he was laughing at my favourite song.

"Nothing, it's just that **Strawberry Fields Forever** was there best song."

"Yea well that's your opinion. I admit that **Strawberry Fields Forever** is a great song, I just like **I wanna hold you hand **more." I said with finality.

I ended up getting along with the group really well except for Rosalie, I had no clue what her problem was. Emmett was a hoot, he would just start singing one of my songs and then he would end up dancing to it, Alice would soon join in. They actually sang very well, they were pitch perfect. After two hours of hanging out it was time to go. We said goodbye and I gave them tickets to my mall concert in two weeks at Bellevue Square. hey thanked me and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the morning after I finished my tour and meeting the interesting group of teens especially one of them. We stayed at The Westin Bellevue for the night because we were way to tired to drive the three hours to Forks. Our rooms were spectacular and we had a great veiw as well. Jasper and I shared one room as we didn't mind, we were pretty close, he was my best friend. And my parents obviously had the other room to theirselves.

I had just finished showering, and grabbed a towel which I wrapped around my body. I dried myself and got dressed. I was wearing a Purple Flannel Satin Top with Metallic Stich Skinnys, and white ankle socks. I put on my Music treble cleff necklace on and some thin weave bracelets **(outfit in profile)**. I blow dried my hair and straightened it then put half up and half down and fixed my side bangs. I decided to leave the makeup off since all we were doing was moving.

I walked back into the room and packed anything of mine that was not already packed. Jasper was just lying down on his bed listening to his ipod. I walked over to his bed and jumped on it. He opened his eyes and looked at me like he knew that was going to happen. Was I really that predictable?

"Hey, whatcha listening to?" I asked him.

With him he just simply replied "Music," in the tone of duh. I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of music, who exactly, and what song?" Of course I had to ask the right question to get the proper answer I wanted.

"The kind of music I am listening to is Rock, the band is AC/DC, and the song is Highway to Hell." He always had to be so smart and calm.

"Oh, can I listen?" I loved AC/DC, they were such a great band. They actually let me do a cover of **Love Song**. It turned out really well, it was on my Album **What's It All About**.

He gave me the other ear piece and we listened to music until my parents came in. "Are y'all set to leave?" Charile asked, we both nodded and started to get up. I put on my black sequined sneakers **(in profile)**, swung my bag onto my shoulder and headed for the door, Jasper right behind me.

We got to the lobby and checked out. It was so good to have a little bit of a normal side or Papparazzi would be hanging all over the hotel. It was ridiculous how low some of them would get, they are all mainly stalkers. As we walked out of the hotel I saw a couple of Paps in the bushes, obviously trying to see if Izzy Dwyer was staying there. I laughed a little inside and shook my head.

"What are you laughing about?" Jasper asked. So I thought I laughed in my head, guess not.

"Just thinking about how the Paps are being very ridiculous. Look." I said and pointed to one of them in the bushes. He got me and also laughed. "Can you believe we are actually going to have a bit of a normal life?" I asked him.

"I know, I can not wait. Actual friends, teachers to hate, and girls to date." I laughed at that, he was a pretty shy person and he's just looking for the right one. Or so I thought.

"You're not going Playa on me, are ya?" I joked and nudged his arm, he laughed and shook his head. We put the bags in the trunk and got in the back of our Black Ford Edge**(link in profile)**. Pierce was driving the tour bus back to LA with the band and then they were going to move here to Seattle. I was very grateful for them understanding that I wanted more of a normal life.

"We'll stop some where for lunch when we get closer to our destination." Charlie said. We all nodded and started doing our own thing. Jasper was again listening to music, Renee looked like she was going to sleep, Charlie was obviously driving and I had my Song Book, writing down lyrics that were in my head.

_I've dealt with my ghosts  
And faced all my deamons  
Finally content with the past I regret  
I found you find strenght in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with my self  
I've benn burdened with blame  
Traped in the past for too long  
I'm movin on_

I've lived in this place  
And I know all the faces  
Each one is different  
But they're always the same  
They mean me no harm  
But it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed  
Home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin on

I'm moving on  
At last I can see (Last I can see)  
Life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarentees  
But I'm not alone  
There comes at time  
In everyones life  
When all you can see  
Are the years passing by (are the years passing by)  
And I have made up my mind  
That those days are gone

I've sold what I could  
Packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should  
But lived like I shouldn't  
I had to loose everything to find out.  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm Moving on  
I'm moving on  
I'm moving on

I couldn't wait to put music to it.

It was about an hour into the drive and I asked Charlie to put the radio on. Yeah I add an Ipod but I didn't feel like using it. Charlie and I were just talking when we heard the Radio DJ announce my single **Over It** from my new album **Over You! **as Number One.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed which woke my mom up, and Jasper took his earphones out of his ears. We stayed quiet and listened to the song.

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And then you be telling me,  
I know your not alone.  
ohh.._

Thats why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
ohh..

Thats why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(i'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm so over it....  
I'm over it....

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

"And that was Izzy Dwyer with **Over It**. What a talented girl she is. Another week and we'll have her here at the station, you'll be able to call in and ask her questions. Now it's eleven o'clock and I'll take some requests." Wow, I was still in shock. I have never been in number one before, number two sure, but never number one.

"I'm so proud of you Bella." Renee said.

"I think we are all proud of her." Jasper corrected, he put is arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"Thanks. I still can't believe it." I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The two songs are**

**I'm Moving on by Rascall Flatts  
Over It by Katherine McPhee**

**Please Read and Review. It mean a lot to me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to someone shaking me, "Bella wake up." It was Jasper asking me something.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked fully awake now as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I said what do you want? We're at Wendy's." He said and then told Charlie what he wanted. I looked at the Drive thru menu and told Charlie what I wanted. Jasper and I both got the big bacon classic combo, salad and frosty.

Once we got our food and paid, we were on the road again. We ate and talked, we mostly talked about how we felt to be going to a real school for the year. Before we knew it we were pulling into the driveway to our house. I looked out the window and was totally blown away, it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

It had red brick on the bottom and grey brick on the top. The front was spectacular. Charlie parked the car and I got out quickly, grabbed my bag and ran to the front door, I went to open the door but it was locked. Renee laughed, "Forgeting something?" she asked throwing the keys at me. I caught them with no effort and unlocked the door.

I walked in to the foyer, the stairs were right by the door. I walked straight past them which led me to the living room. It had Gunstock Oak Hardwood Flooring, with white walls and had a couple columns to separate it. There was little hallway which had two doors, one I found out went to a closet and the second went to the master bedroom, which was gorgeous. The end of the room had a curved wall with windows. There was two columns attached with a curved top half wall that was used to separate the bed and sitting area. The room had his and her closets between the bedroom and master bathroom. The bathroom was pretty amazing as well, and I thought that my mom was going to enjoy it.

There was another door which went to a room that I would think would be used for our fitness equipment and what not, which also had a door going to the porch. I unlocked that and went back onto the front porch.

I walked back into the foyer and turned right into the dining room was painted gray with white trim and white carpet. It had windows showing the hallway of the kitchen and a bedroom. I walked through the room and into the kitchen passing a door that led to the basement. The kitchen was great I couldn't wait to break it in, I was definitely cooking the first meal. The cabinets were a dark brown with white granite countertops and the floor had a kashimir white tiling.

There was a breakfast nook as well with the laundry room attached to that through the kitchen their was another hallway that lead to a bathroom as well as another bedroom. As I went back to the kitchen I crossed paths with my mom.

"Hey, honey have you checked upstairs yet?" she asked me, I shook my head no. "Well go on, I'm sure you want to claim a room before Jasper does." She said as she smiled.

"On it," I said running to and up the stairs. I ran to the door that was right in front of my eyes. It was a pretty big room there was two doors, the first one I checked was on my left and it was a beautiful walk in closet. I walked to the other door which was on the other side of the room and that went to a bathroom that would be my own. I went back to the room and placed my bag on the floor, this room was mine. "This is my room!" I yelled out, and heard Jasper come in chuckling.

"So this is your room, I picked the other one." he said like it didn't really matter, though it totally did. I heard my parents coming up the stairs. We waited for them to come to my room.

"So kiddo's how do you like the house?" Charlie asked with a smile, I could tell we were all going to get used to this.

"it's amazing dad, you guys picked the perfect house, and I just love the kitchen. I have dibs on making the first meal in that heavenly place." I replied.

"Well the movers won't be here till tomorrow but if you want to grab the air beds from the trunk as well as some of your boxes that are in there that would be appreciated, and after we don't mind if you two want to take the car for a drive around town, as long as you bring some dinner home." He said walking out of the room with my mom tagging along.

Jasper and I went down to the car to get the boxes first. We grabbed two each, brought them upstairs and placed them in the other room that we would most likely make our rec room. And we went back down to get more, there weren't many boxes so on my third trip I grabbed my guitar and sleeping bag and brought those up too.

After everything was out of the car Jasper got the keys from Charlie, who told him that we could just grab dinner for ourselves as they were going to order in. I was so excited that I ran to the car, got in and fastened my seatbelt. I must have been jumping in my seat because once Jasper got in the car he put his hand on my shoulder which instantly calmed me down. It was weird he just had this gift to calm people.

He turned his attention back to driving and we were on the road going into town. We passed the high school, it was about a five minute drive from our house. There was also a park that we stopped at, we walked around for a bit. There was this one sopt of the park the would be perfect to hold a concert. I voced my opinions to Jasper and he agreed. We got back in the car and went to what they would call downtown forks. All there was, was a bank, a hospital, one general/convience store, a small restaurant as well as a pizzeria, we decided to eat at the pizzeria.

Jasper parked the car in the parking lot and we got out. "So, what kind are you gonna get?" Jasper asked me.

We walked in the front door, "I don't know, wanna share a deluxe, I'm starving."

"Sure." He said. We walked to the front and ordered a medium deluxe pizza. We sat down and waited for them to make it.

"So what do you think your goona do to your room?" he asked me.

"I really don't know." I shrugged. "You?"

"Same, have no clue."

We heard a ding and "Medium deluxe pizza?" Jasper grabbed are pizza, I started for the door.

"Hey, Bella," I turned around and started walking backwards, Jasper threw me the car keys, "you drive back." I caught them and pushed the door with my back, though I hit something.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**House and Room Links in profile.**

**Please Review, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Amanda...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jasper looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. I turned around and saw that I ended up hitting a guy while opening the door, his friends were all laughing and one guy was on the ground. They all looked familiar as I tried to figure out why, I was apoligizing profusely.

He put his hands in the air, "No blood, no foul." That's when I noticed those unique green eyes.

They were the ones I met backstage at my concert. I looked over at Jasper who was looking at the pixie girl, who I think was named Alice. I looked over to Alice and she was staring right back at my brother, I wonder what that's all about.

I looked at her outfit, she was wearing a Navy coloured Abercrombie & Fitch Julie with a Destroyed Denim Skirt, Huarache Air Sandals, a Simply Vera Vera Wang Ruched Satchel, a SONOMA life + style® Braided Belt, and a 3-Stone Diamond Sterling Silver Cross Necklace. Rosalie was wearing a yellow ASOS Fold Over Neck Dress with ASOS Strappy Sandals, a Calvin Klein Jeans Aviator Satchel, a Jean Schlemberger Ten Stone cross pendant and Double Silver Tears earrings. They both looked like models.

"Hey, are you two new? I know I've never seen you around." Alice asked.

"Umm, yeah we just moved today." I answered.

"Oh cool! It's nice to have some new faces to look at. I'm Alice Hale by the way, this is my sister Rosalie," Rosalie wave and said hey, "the one on the ground still laughing is Emmett Cullen."

Emmett got up shook Jasper's hand and then gave me a big hug. "Can't Breathe." I tried to say.

"Oops sorry, I always forget how strong I am." He apologized while flexing his muscles.

Alice continued from where she was interrupted. "And the one you hit the door with is Emmett's brother Edward Cullen." He gave me a crooked smile that made my knees weak, and shook Jasper's hand. "And your names?"

"I'm Jasper Swan, and this is my klutzy sister Isabella." I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked though he had a sly smile on his face so he knew exactly what it was for.

"Number one you called me your klutzy sister-"

"But you are klutzy and you are my sister." he interrupted, I hit him again.

"Second, you know I hate my full name, and that second hit was for interrupting me." I told him, and turned to the others, "I go by Bella though." Or Izzy Dwyer I thought and smiled.

"Well, we are kind of in a hurry but would you two like to come hang with us at the beach tomorrow, it's supposed to be a surprisingly hot day tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Um well maybe, we might not make it though because the movers get here tomorrow. So I'm not quite sure." I said in all honesty.

"Well, would you need any help, the more people, the faster it gets done, and then we can go." She said happily. I looked over to Jasper he shrugged then smiled.

"Well, if you guys wouldn't mind, we would be very thankful." I said though I had to make sure the family hid all my Izzy Dwyer stuff.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Where do you live and what time?" She took out her cellphone.

"Well we don't know when exactly the movers will get there, so how about I call you." I suggested, that way we could get all the Izzy boxes hid before they came.

"Sounds good," she said. She gave me her phone and I gave her mine and we put our numbers in each others phone. We said good bye and then Jasper and I walked to the car as they walked into the pizzaria.

We drove back to the house talking about the coincident of meeting the group again. We got home and went straight to the kitchen to eat our pizza. I ended up having 6 pieces well Jasper only had four. What can I say, I have a bottomless pit at the end of my stomache. We were talking about school when Renee and Charlie walked in. They had big smiles on there faces and both looked a little flushed. I looked over at Jasper and he had a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, we can say we know what they were doing when we were gone." I whispered in his ear, he laughed and nodded.

"So how does the town look?" Charlie asked.

"It's so quite and small, but totally perfect." I said truthfully, "and there is this perfect spot in the park that would be great to hold a concert. We also met a group of kids by the pizzeria, they were actually the ones we met backstage at my concert, funny coincidence eh." I rambled on.

"Well the movers, should be here at 9 tomorrow morning." Mom said.

"Oh that reminds me," remembering, "umm, the group asked ask to go to the beach with them, and I said I didn't know if we would make it, but they then suggested to help us unload everything before so we could get it done faster, and I agreed. So, basically when the movers get her we have to hide all the Izzy stuff.' I said that all really fast and after took a deep breath and looked at my parents.

"That's ok honey because we don't have Izzy's name on any boxes. Remember we didn't want the movers to figure it out." Mom said rubbing my back.

After that discussion, we talked a little more about what we would do with are rooms and where I would but all my instruments. I had a lot. I had drums, a keyboard, a couple guitars (acoustic, electric, and bass), a violin, and a baby grand piano. Well I knew I was going to keep the baby grand in the living room, and Lila (my first acoustic guitar) would be in my room, along with my keyboard and drums. The rest of the guitars would stay in the rec room as well as my violin.

Jasper and I then went up stairs, I showed him the song that I wrote while on our way hear, and he said it was great. We took the air matress out of the box and blew it up. I grabbed some sheets from the linen box and we made up the bed. We had to share but we didn't mind because we were so close. I unravelled my sleeping bag and set it on my side along with my pillow, Jasper did the same. I took my bag and went to my bathroom. I changed into my Pjs, brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a messy bun.

When I got back to the room Jasper was already on the bed. I turned off the light, jumped onto the matress, covered myself with my sleeping bag and turned onto my right side, facing Jasper. "Can you believe it, new town, school, real friends." I smiled.

"I know, and don't tell Alice, but I kinda like her."

"Awww, Jasper has a crush. Don't worry I'll let you tell her yourself, when your ready."

"Thanks, night." He yawned.

"Yeah no problem, night." That was the last thing I remembered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a the sun shining through the windows, and the sound of birds chirping along with the musical stylings of Jasper's snores.I threw my blanket off and got up. I grabbed some clothes from my bag and went to my bedroom bathroom. I had a shower, got changed, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair, and then threw it up into a ponytail.

I was wearing a purple Dandelion T-Shirt by Armani Exchange with white Hurley One & Only Lowrider III YC 2.5" Short Shorts, a gold Ladies Western Buckle Embossed Fashion Patent Leather Thin Belt and my black sequined sneakers.

I came out and checked the clock we plugged in it was only seven so I decided to let Jasper sleep a little more before waking him up and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Charlie was in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Morning!" I said all cheery. Yeah I was a morning person. He grumbled a morning back and took another sip. "Dad, how do you have coffee?" I asked him.

"We bought some instant coffee the other day before your concert." Ahh.

"Water still hot?" He nodded. I grabbed styrofoam cup poured some of the instant coffee stuff into the cup and poured the hot water in after. I took a sip, "Not bad."And took a seat next to Charlie. "Where's mom?"

"Went to pick up some groceries before the movers get here. She wanted to be able to make them lunch." he shrugged. That was always like my mom, very lovable and easy to get along with. "So, I was thinking about what you said, about that place in the park. How about we set up a concert here at the end of September. What do you think about that? Though I would have to call the mayor and see if we will be able to use the spot."

"Sounds good." I nodded. "But I want the money to go to a charity, possibly for the cure of cancer." Charlie nodded.

"Sounds great. I'll get right on it, oh and remember you have the radio show in two weeks, along with the mall concert." Just then Renee came in with bags of groceries.

"A little help please." Charlie and I helped her with putting the groceries away. We we finishing up when Jasper came down still look asleep.

"What's with all the racket down here?" I just laughed, he glared at me.

"Woah, sorry for disturbing you Mr. Grumpy Pants." He continued to glared at me until mom put his favourtie cereal which was Corn Pops (**I know he's 18 and still eats corn pops) **on the island along with a plastic spoon and bowl. He grinned a big grin and started pouring the cereal into the bowl along with some milk. He finished that up then went upstairs to change.

It was 8:30 so I decided to call Alice now. I went upstairs to grab my phone, I was right by it when it started ringing, the called ID said it was Alice. Well that's weird, I thought.

"Hey Alice, I was just about to call you." I told her.

"Really, that's weird. I didn't feel it." She mumbled, which I was guessing only for her to hear.

"Yeah I was going to tell you that the movers will be here by nine, if you guys still wanted to help."

"Yeah, don't worry when we promise to do something we do it. Where do you live?" She asked cheerfully.

"Um, hold on I have to ask my dad the address." I said walking down the stairs, Charlie was getting ready by taking the door off. "Hey dad, whats the address?"

"6309 Bogachiel Way." **(i don't know about the number but thats a real road in forks)** I repeated what he said to Alice, she ended up squealing.

"What?" I asked.

"You live in that new gorgeous house! I can't believe it. We'll be there in a few. Ciao Bella." I shook my head, she was way to energetic.

I set my phone on the island and told my mom that the group was going to be here soon, she nodded and asked me to help her with making sandwiches along with a veggie tray, we were in the middle of it when we heard a vehicle pull up. I heard Jasper come down the stairs saying the Alice and the rest were here.I washed my hands and made my way to the door. They were on the porch looking at the house with awe in the eyes. "Come on in, the movers should be here in 15 minutes." I told them as I showed them to the kitchen. "Mom was still in there cutting away. "Guys, this is my mom Renee."

Mom wiped her hands and nodded, "Hello and you are?" she asked with a big grin on her face. She shook everyone's hand as they each said their name. "Pleasure to meet you. Bella, Jasper, why don't you give them a tour of the house so the will at least know where most of the furniture and that go." We nodded and headed off to start on the guest room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please Review!! I'll love you forever! **

**Next Chapter will hopefully be out by Wednesday.**

**Oh and don't diss Corn Pops There Awesome!!**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the end of the tour, the movers were here and were ready for us to help. There were two trucks, one pretty much full with the bedroom furniture along with my instruments and boxes of things, the other one was full of furniture the other rooms would be full of. Us kids were going to work with the first truck that had all the bedroom furniture. Once they saw how many instruments there were they asked if we were a family band. Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"No there all Bella's, except for Aphrodite. This gorgeous guitar right here," he said grabbing his guitar case and opening it. I got him that guitar for is fourteenth birthday, I was too worried about something happening to any of mine. Yeah, I was pretty much paranoid with them.

"Holy Shit, Bella, You could give Edward a run for his money." Rosalie said. I nodded my head.

" I also play the flute, cello, sax, and clarinet." I signed them and auctioned them off for charity. " But I didn't play them as much so I gave them to an orphanage." I lied.

We dealt with all the instruments first, I told them were which ones go, and made sure that no one touched Lila. Then we dealt with the beds and dressers, and lastly the boxes. Renee, Charlie and the movers were almost finished, so we helped with the rest. We were done in record time, it was one o'clock and mom was setting out the fruit, veggies, and sandwiches.

I had to find my swimsuit box, so after I ate, I told them I'd be right back. The box wasn't hard to find, it was right on my dresser. I went through it and picked an Ed Hardy Death Before Dishonor String Halter Bikini with a Custo Barcelona Yellow Print Slip Dress over top.

The towel box was as well on top of my dresser and I grabbed two of those. I grabbed my bag, took out my sunglasses, put my laptop in my room and threw in the towels along with my Ipod. I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone was laughing.

"So, what are y'all talking about?" I asked curious.

"Oh we are just talking about the time when you were five and wanted to be a bird, so you climbed up into a tree, started flapping your arms like wings and jumped down. You scared the hell out of me, and ended up breaking your leg." Mom said and everyone laughed again. I could feel my cheeks burning. "That was when we lived in Jasper County, Texas." she sighed. She really missed it.

"Well, looks like your ready. Oh my parents wanted to invite you all for a barbeque tonight since it's nice out. We don't get a lot of these days." Alice said. My parents looked at each other than at us.

"Sure, we would love to come. But I have to insist that we bring something, like a salad or dessert." Mom never wanted to just come.

"Well, Esme, Emmett's and Edward's mom, she is bringing dessert. And our mom was going to make a caeser salad. But Emmett eats a lot so you could make another salad as well." Alice said shrugging.

"Great."

"Well, let's go. We're taking my Hummer!" Emmett said running outside to the drivers side of his Hummer. I sighed, my car wasn't going to be here until Saturday, and it was only Wednesday.

We all got in to the car, Emmett Rosalie and Edward in front with Jasper Alice and I in back. Rosalie plugged her Ipod in and put on one of my songs **Imaginary Superstar.**

_When I'm alone  
And in my room  
And there's nothing else to do  
I turn on my stereo_

I listen to the radio  
It gets me in a better mood  
Changes my whole attitude

I turn it up real loud  
Imagine a screaming crowd  
It feels so good  
This can't be wrong  
By the time the chorus came up Rosalie and Alice were singing along to it.  
_  
Favourite song  
Is on the radio  
So I'll blast on my stereo  
No one's watching  
So I play air guitar  
I'm an imaginary superstar_

And until I get a microphone  
I'll sing into my brushophone  
Never criticise who you are  
I'm an imaginary superstar

The music stops  
Though it's in my head  
Just jumpin' round on my bed  
Still it's so fun to pretend

I play burnt out on the floor  
But they're screaming out for more  
So I rock on once again

I turn it up real loud  
Imagine a screaming crowd  
It feels so good  
This can't be wrong

Now this time the guys started singing as well. Jasper and I were looking at each other with a smile on our faces.  
_  
Favourite song  
Is on the radio  
So I'll blast on my stereo  
No one's watching  
So I play air guitar  
I'm an imaginary superstar_

And until I get a microphone  
I'll sing into my brushophone  
Never criticise who you are  
I'm an imaginary superstar

Imaginary superstar  
Imaginary superstar

Favourite song  
Is on the radio  
So I'll blast on my stereo  
No one's watching  
So I play air guitar  
I'm an imaginary superstar

And until I get a microphone  
I'll sing into my brushophone  
Never criticise who you are  
I'm an imaginary superstar

Imaginary superstar  
Imaginary superstar

I was now wondering why Rosalie wasn't acting like this when she met me, well Izzy. She put another one of my songs on, **Teenager**.

_I like stayin' up all night  
I think it's my right sleepin' noon  
I love watching scary movies  
I could stay shopping all day  
Gettin' my way  
Tryin' on shoes  
Don't tell me what I should be doin'_

Give me a break  
I'm just a teenager  
I like putting things off til later  
Just hangin' out  
Havin' fun  
Takin' my time  
Give me a break  
I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can be no one else  
I'm just a teenager

I dread making my bed  
I wish I could get out of cleanin' my room  
Cause I hate keeping my friends waiting  
Fast cars  
Playin' it by heart  
Googling stars  
And searching for tunes  
Does anyone here get what I'm saying?

Give me a break  
I'm just a teenager  
I like puttin' things off til' later  
Just hangin' out  
Havin' fun  
Takin' my time  
Give me a break  
I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can be no one else  
I'm just a teenager

Alice did my part, while Rosalie did the other girl. It was amazing I needed to get them as a group or something.  
_  
[ring ring]  
[Speaking phone conversation]  
[Jordan:] Hello, this is Jordan  
[Girl:] Hey what's up?  
[Jordan:] You'll never guess who called me yesterday  
[Girl:] Who?  
[Jordan:] You know that guy that's taking me to homecoming?  
[Girl:] Yeah  
[Jordan:] He was like, "you took my breath away when I saw you."  
[Girl: laugh]  
[Jordan:] He called me sweetie too!  
[Girl:] Aww  
[Jordan:] I don't know if I like him though._

I need more minutes on my cell phone  
I wanna credit card of my own  
I want the keys to the Mercedes-Benz  
Yeah  
I wanna wear what I wanna wear  
I wanna copy when I think it's fair  
I wanna chill at the mall with my friends  
(at the mall with my friends)  
Does anyone here get what I'm saying?

Just hangin' out  
Havin' fun  
Takin' my time

I can't help myself  
Can be no one else  
I'm just a teenager  
Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I like putting things off til later (til later)  
Just hangin' out  
Havin' fun  
Takin' my time  
Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can be no one else  
I'm just a teenager  
Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
  
I clapped. "Wow you guys are amazing!" I said in awe.

"Thanks, Izzy is Fabulous though. We got to meet her the other night. We got backstage passes when we went to her concert in seattle." Alice said.

"Really wow, aren't those expensive."

"Yeah, but I got the tickets for my birthday which was last week on the 19th."

"Cool."

"Yeah, have you been to one of her concerts?" Rosalie asked.

I looked over a Jasper, he looked like he was about to laugh. "Yeah, I've been to a few." More like all of them, though on-stage.

A couple more songs later we were at First Beach, there were quite a few people here. Some surfing, others playing volleyball, and most of the girls were sun-tanning. We found a spot to put our stuff, and decided what we were going to do. We took off our clothes that were over our bikinis while the guys took the shoes and shirts off. Once I had taken off my dress I felt someone staring. I looked up and saw Edward, his eyes were pretty much out of there sockets and his jaw would probably be on the floor like they are in cartoons. Jasper whispered something to him which made him shake his head and turn around. I blushed and smiled. The girls wanted to suntan but I wanted to do something fun for a while so I went with the guys to play volleyball, it was one of my fav sports.

"Yo Dale! Can we join you?" The guy who I guess was Dale looked over to Emmett, they did a fist pound.

"Yeah sure, I guess but you have to take the girl." Well I was totally insulted.

"Oh by the way, the girls name is Bella." I said, walking past him hitting his shoulder and taking my place on the court. I was a great spiker which Jasper knew so we both had smiles on our faces.

"First to twenty-five wins." said the guy who was reffing, he then whistled to start the game.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know It's been about 2 weeks, anyways here is chapter 6.**

**Enjoy! and Review!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6**

Our team was doing great we were up by 5, we had 20 they had 15. The beginning was funny, I decided to play horribly and let them get a couple of points, making them feel like they had the game. Once they had 5 and we had none I decided to actually play.

_Flashback_

_Dale was serving and of course it went right to me, and I spiked it, everyone but Jasper was bug-eyed. I decided to play innocent._

_"What! Did I do something wrong." Jasper started laughing, the rest of the team joined in. Dale, I guess, thinking that it was just luck and that It was only going to happen that one time let it slide. Edward was now serving, it went to a guy I didn't know the name of, he bumped it to a guy in front who volleyed and set it up for the spiker. Who decided to spike it at me only to have me bump it and Jasper spike it back. Which ended with us getting a point._

_Present_

It was now 24-23, we just needed this point to end the game. A guy named Ben was serving, his serve was low, it just hit the top of the net and went over. Of course the other guys though it wouldn't so they weren't particularly ready, the guy it was near ended up bumping it but hitting it under the net to our side.

We all jumped up and cheered. We did a group hug then high fived each other. I was picked up all of a sudden by Emmett and he started running. I started yelling to put me down, and hitting his back.

"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!!" I yelled, I didn't have a good sight right now.

"Ain't gonna happen little girl." he said laughing. I heard Jasper and Edward running up to us, as well as Alice and Rose.

I was a little worried about Jazz though, because of his heart. Just because he had a new heart didn't mean he didn't have to watch out.

I heard water splashing along with feeling the water on my face.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled at Emmett.

"Oh yes he would." Rose answered for him. I could hear that he was laughing to much.

"Emmett, Please put me down."

"Ok." he said, and thats when I was surrounded by water. I got up and saw that everyone was laughing. That's it, I am so getting revenge though I decided to leave it for later when he wasn't expecting it. I decided that since I was already in the water I would go for a swim.

A couple hours and a nice tan later we decided to leave. They dropped Jasper and I off first, we didn't say "goodbye" just a "later", since we would see them later at the barbeque, we walked in to see Renee and Charlie resting on the couch. I'm guessing they did a lot of unpacking.

"Hey." Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Hello. How was the beach?" Mom asked.

"It was good, we played some volley ball, and we won of course. We swam, and I got a nice tan." I said showing mom.

"Oh, that is nice. Looks even better than the spray tans you get for Izzy Events." I laughed and nodded. "Well, since we have to be there by five and it's 4:10 now, then we should go shower and get changed." We all nodded and walked off to our rooms.

I needed to go through all my summer boxes, well most of my boxes were for summer since we lived in LA. I went through most boxes and ended up finally putting an outfit together, Bermuda Shorts with a basic blue and black striped racerback tank, topped with a Jalate Denim Racerback Vest, Fortune Dynamic Tune Sandals, and a black Botkier bag. Now I only had about a half hour to shower and do my hair.

I got in and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, shaved, and washed my body with my freeshia scented body wash. Those two scents smelled amazing together. I finished up and got out of the shower, changed and blow-dried my hair straight. Since my straightener was out and I didn't want to look for my curlers, I just plugged it in and curled my hair with it **(on how to curl your hair with a straightener check my profile for video link)**.

Once I finished I went downstairs to see Jasper and Charlie waiting outside. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, Mom was behind me, she looked very nice. She was wearing a Peoples Market Sheer Butterfly Panel Ric Rac Dress with ASOS Premium Leather Heeled Gladiator Sandals, a Reiss Hop Buckle Detail Hip Belt and a Reiss Leila Large Bag.

I linked my arm with my mom and we walked out to the guys together. "Is everyone ready to go?" Dad asked, we all nodded and walked to the car.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the Hales place, but it probably would have only took me ten. Let's just say my dad was a slow, careful driver. The house was gorgeous, it was about the same size as ours and it looked pretty new as well. We got out of the car and took a look around. It looked like everyone was here since there were a few cars in the driveway plus ours. We walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell, we heard a couple barks and then running footsteps. The door opened to a flushed Alice trying to keep the dogs back.

"Sorry bout the dogs, we had them outside but then Stupid Emmett left the door opened." She said panting.

"Oh it's no problem dear we don't mind the dogs, they are actually quite cute. What are their names?" Mom asked while Alice ushered us inside.

"The Jack Russell Terrier is Jackel and he belongs to Rose, Storm the Husky belongs to the Cullen's, and CiCi here," she picked up the Schnoodle and kissed it, "is my baby, named her after Coco Chanel, we call her CiCi for short." She said showing us to the backyard were everyone was.

She brought us to two older couples who I'm guessing were their parents. "Mom, Dad, Esme, Carlisle, they are the Swans." She said starting the introductions.

"Hello, please call me Vera," a tall, slim, blonde lady said, "and this is my husband Henry, we are the Hales." We shook their hands and told them that they had a beautiful house.

The other couple stepped up and introduced themselves and Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We then introduced ourselves. Jasper left the parents to see the guys. Edward and Emmett were throwing a football around while Storm tried to get the ball away, Jasper joined in with them. I headed over to the girls, they were sitting on the ground playing around with the other two dogs. Alice was wearing Fade Cut Shorts with a White Floral Stamp Top, and White Criss Strap Sandals. Rosalie was wearing Black Floral Stich Cargo Pants with a Red Crochet Feather Tanktop, and Black Zebra Bottom Flip Flop Sandals. I felt a little over dressed, I just shrugged it off though.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to Alice.

"Hey Bella, we were just talking about how summer is almost over. Can you believe it. I want this week to last a long time." she said turning to me. "What do you think?"

"Well, Jasper and I can't wait actually, we've never been to high school before, we've been home-schooled, for a long time." I said telling her some truth.

"OMG! No Way!" Rosalie said, sitting up. I nodded.

"Yup, it's going to be are only and last year in highschool."

"You mean, you and Jasper are twins? Because it so doesn't look like it." Alice rambled. I shook my head.

"No we're not twins, h was born in January and I was born in September, I was about a month premature, but yea, we are only eight months apart."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. But that means I'll be graduating alone. Aw, now I'm sad." Alice said pouting. I'm guessing she was a junior. "Anyways, while were still waiting for dinner, do you want a tour of the house?"

"I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. Alice squealed, grabbed both Rose and my hands, and pulled us into the house with her yelling to everyone that we would be right back. Her and Rose showed me every single part of the main floor before taking us upstairs, they brought me into a room that looked like another living room.

"This is where all of us Rose, Emmett, Edward, myself, and now you and Jasper, hang out when we're here. We have a lot of sleepovers. We have a major amount of movies and game boards at both houses so we have actually have a lot of fun." Alice said. "Rose you want to show her your room?"

Rose nodded, took my hand and brought me to a door that had her name, a poster of her and Emmett dressed up, and a poster of Izzy Dwyer. She opened the door. Her room was gorgeous, the colours around the room were red, pink and white. She had a queen size bed in the middle of the wall and a cheetah pattern antique chair, two bean bag chairs, one white, one pink at the end of her bed. Left to her bed was a desk facing a window which had pink curtains. To the left of the window was a door to a balcony. Her walls were covered in pictures, posters, and articles, following Izzy Dwyer. As well as pictures of her friends, family and dog.

"Wow! Your room is gorgeous Rose, did you design it yourself?" I asked, If so I wanted help to design my room.

"Yea, that what I want to do, is Interior Design. Esme, Emmett's mom, helped a little bit. She designed the whole house when we moved here 3 years ago."

"Do you think you could help me with my room this week, I still have no clue what I am going to do."

"Sure I would love to." She had a big genuine smile on her face. I nodded. "Now if you go out to the balcony here there's a door to Alice's room." She said, along with showing me. She opened the door and let me walk in first. When I did walk in I was surronded by lots of pink. There was a little pit of purple, and some dark chocolate brown but not much,just different shades of pink. But it was still pretty. And just like Rose's room she had mega posters, pictures, and articles following not only me but Jacob Black. When I saw some of the pictures and posters of me and him together I felt like crying. I was mostly over him but sometimes it still hurt, especially seeing him with another girl.

"Bella what's wrong?" I looked over to Alice, she actually had a worried look on her face. I saw her grab a kleenex and pass it to me. That's when I felt the tears on my cheek.

"Bella, it's okay you can tell us."

I sighed. "Well..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well hope you like that chapter, I know I took A while to write it and I don't really have an excuse, I was just lazy.**

**I wanted to get this out last Saturday for Edward's Birthday but that didn't Happen obviously. Anyways Happy Belated Birthday to Edward. 108 now!**

**And Also Happy 19th Birthday to me on Tuesday. Oh Yeah! LOL.**

**Anyways I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but i know it probably won't be until Thursday or Friday.**

**Amanda**

**P.S. Review plz I love it if I get to 20 or 25.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Now I know I said it would be out thursday or friday but obviously that didn't happen and I'm sorry. I was pretty busy with my birthday and then I went to a friends for Canada's Day, so I didn't have time to write. I also didn't want to write anything until I got a laptop.**

**Anyways I want to say Happy Belated Canada's Day!, and Happy Belated 4th of July!**

**Now onto the story...**

**Chapter 7**

_I sighed. "Well..."_

"It's just that y'all are being so nice to me, like we've known each other for ever. I've never had any real friends, living in LA. Never had any sleepovers, or have the feeling where I could tell you everything. It's just feels weird, but in a good way. You know Jasper's my best and only friend. I'm glad to have met you guys, I really need some girlfriends in my life." I told them putting a smile on my face. Ok so I didn't tell them what really made me cry but what I said to them was still true.

"Well Bella, we're glad that you're not some plastic Barbie wannabe from Hollywood who thinks she's all that." Rose said, she really did say what was on her mind. I laughed.

"And besides I need a new shopping buddy, Rosalie spends most of her time with Emmett and plus you have Fantastic taste in clothes. Are those Fortune Dynamic Tune Sandals?! I've been trying to find them." She squealed when she started talking about the shoes.

I nodded and laughed some more. "Yeah they are. I got them before summer. I have a couple different pairs, what size are you?" I asked knowing that this would make her ecstatic.

"I'm a 5 1/2." she answered.

"Well I'm a six but I'm sure some of them should fit." Her mouth was open and she started bouncing.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! No frickin way! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said over and over again. She hugged me and started squealing again. I just laughed, along with Rose.

We had a great time at the Hales. Emmett was hilarious, and Edward was just... I don't know. He's so charming and kind, and his crooked smile totally dazzles me. But I could tell he was player, I mean look at him who wouldn't.

I couldn't believe that we had been here for only two days and already had friends, who acted like we've been here are whole lives. It was a great feeling.

When we got home we did some unpacking then headed off to our rooms for a good rest, since tomorrow would be anything but resting.

I got to my room and made my bed though it was still on the floor. I changed into my PJs and went to see what Jazz was doing. I was close to the door when I heard him talking. He must have been on the phone because I couldn't hear a second voice. I opened the door a bit and I was right he was talking on the phone. I decided not to bother him so I just went back to my room.

Since I wasn't very tired I decided to check some fan email. I actually loved reading fan mail, some of them really caught my eye and those would be the ones I would write back to.

I was skimming through a couple when one jumped out at me. It said:

**To Izzy Dwyer (ID_)**

**No offence but I am feeling really stupid writing this email when I know you most likely will not read it. But anyways I was with the group you saw backstage the other night and I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour. You were very nice to us when you probably felt like jumping in bed to sleep. I was jealous of you, even though I am a huge fan.**

**I can't wait to see you again at the mall concert, to show you who I really am.**

**Love your fan**

**Rosalie Hale**

**(Rosalie's Signature) **_**(if you want to see it then I will put it on my fan fic website)**_

**P.S. Don't worry about that dog Jacob, he made the worst mistake in his life. Your awesome!**

Wow I definitely need to write back to her.

**To Rosalie Hale (****)**

**Hi, I read your email and to be honest I have no idea why you are jealous of me. I don't think I'm that pretty and just because I'm a singer/actor, doesn't really mean anything. It's just my job like a doctor or lawyer or teacher. And when I saw you that night I thought that you should have been in my place. Please don't be jealous of me, it should be me jealous of you. **

**Love**

**Izzy Dwyer**

**P.S. Oh and thank you for saying that, about Jacob. And one other thing, sometimes I wish I was just like you.**

I thought that, that would do. I wanted to write more but I was getting pretty tired. I shut off my laptop, put it on the floor next to me, turned off the light, snuggled up in my quilt, and let the darkness pull me under.

_September 8_

I woke up to my ipod alarm playing Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3. I let it continue playing while I went to shower. It was the first day of school and I was really excited.

Last week was spent unpacking and decorating our rooms and the rec room. When I had all my Izzy Stuff unpacked and put away I called up Rosalie and Alice to help figure out what to do with my room. It turned out great, Rosalie said that we should use my favourite colours which were blue and green. We set up my instruments as well.

I got out of my shower and went to my closet to find something to wear. I needed to wear something that was normal yet something that would fit my style. I put together a couple outfits and decided to video call Alice and Rosalie from my laptop. I decided to call Alice first by phone to make sure they were awake.

_Ring ring_

"Hello? This is the Hale Residence. Vera speaking, how may I help you?" Wow their parents were really formal.

"Umm, hi. It's Bella, I was wondering if Alice or Rosalie was awake?"

"Oh yes dear, they are. Which one would you like to speak to?"

"Could I speak to Alice please?"

"Of course dear, hold on a second while I get her."I heard some shuffling and Mrs. Hale yell for Alice.

"Hi Bella! How are you this cloudy morning?" she asked along with laugh. I laughed as well.

"I'm good I just need some help with choosing and outfit. Do you guys want to do a video chat?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Definitely! We'll be on in a sec. Talk to you then."

"Ok bye." I hung up and then signed on to msn.

**GorgeousBrunette has signed on**

**LilShoppinPixie has signed on**

**LilShoppinPixie has invited you in a three-way video call ****click here**** to accept.**

"Omg this is so cool, anyways Bella, show us which outfits you had in mind." Alice got right to it.

I showed them four different outfits as well as showing them what accessories would go with them. We decided together on the third outfit. It consisted of a pretty lace cami from AE, Charlotte Russe Opal Skinny Ultra Low Rise Skinny Leg Nova Wash Jeans, a Belted Pointelle Cardi, Pleated Satin Ballet Flats, a blue knitted beanie, and a blue beaded necklace.

Then Rosalie said she needed help as well so she put together 3 outfits and we picked the second one. Rosalie's second outfit consisted of a Juicy Couture charm necklace, Platform Strappy Heels, a urban outfitters bracelet, a Kalena Babydoll Dress by O'neill, earrings from forever 21 and a fred flare via ambrosia duffel purse.

Alice already had an outfit on which consisted of a Jane tank from dELiAs, Charlotte Russe Peace sign earrings, a Signature Stripe Patent Tote, a Eugenia Kim Black Felt fedora Hat with Black and gunmetal Buckle Trim, a Love Never Fails Purity ring, Punk Couture Skinnys, a Charlotte Russe Sleeveless sweater vest, and Giselle Shoes by D&G.

"Ok, now that, that's all settled who is driving today?" Alice asked.

"Well I was thinking that since you guys haven't seen my car yet, that maybe I could drive." I said nervously.

"Yeah sure Bella, great idea. Pick us up in 15?"

"K, Ciao!."

"Ciao!" They both said. We signed off

I got dressed and went downstairs to see that mom had made us Choco-chip Pancakes.

"Good Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning." Jasper grumbled, Mom cheered, and dad said in a monotone voice.

"So, Jasper we are taking my car and picking up Alice and Rose, Which means we have to eat fast, got to be there in 15 minutes." Jasper nodded and started stuffing his mouth. I just had one pancake and then grabbed and apple. We were out the door five minutes later.

We got in the car and I turned on the radio. Britney Spears was playing, which I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed her music, and she was doing better with her problems. I sped through the highway and got to the Hale's right minutes after we left, that was a record.

I went to knock on the door, then heard barking from the dogs. Mrs. Hale opened the door, smiled, then yelled for Alice and Rose. They Walked out from the kitchen saying a Hello while grabbing their bags and butting on their shoes.

"Well don't you three look hot!" Mrs. Hale said. I just blushed. I was not used to moms saying that.

They walked outside and saw the car. "OMG! Love the bug, Bella." Alice squealed.

I laughed "thanks Alice"

I let them in the back and then we were on our way to school. It took us about 15 minutes to get there, only to see that there was only one other nice car in the parking lot, the rest were old and very much used. I ended up parking near the nicer car which was a Volvo. Jasper and I got out first and then let Alice and Rose out. They showed us to the Cafeteria where there were some teachers who were handing out the times tables. Along with telling us some rules and locker accommodations, we were able to pick our own locker and then our first period teacher would write down the number along with our lock combination.

Once we got our times table we all met up by the cafeteria doors, Our four person group became five when Emmett joined.

"Why isn't Edward with us?" I asked.

"Well um, he's ah..." Emmett was I guess trying to edit.

"Oh for cryin' out loud! He's with his slut of a girlfriend." Rosalie said."See Em, not that hard to say. You'll end up seeing who she is at lunch. Now what classes do you have I want to see if we have any together." She asked taking my times table. I didn't even know what my schedule was. "Awesome! You have drama, gym, music and math with me. Now I won't be as bored as hell in that class with boring old Mr. Diagrio."

I looked at my times table, I had;

_English_

_Drama_

_**Morning break**_

_Gym_

_Biology_

_**Lunch**_

_Music_

_Math_

It looked like it would be a pretty good year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone I want to thank every one of you who has reviewed my story. But there was only one person so far who had found my mistake in chapter 6. Thank You popcornzoe!! Instead of Izzy Dwyer I accidently put Izzy Swan.**

**Anyways on to the story.**

**Chapter 8**

I take it all back! This will definitely **NOT!** Be a good year. Do you want to know why? Oh I'll tell you why. The Problem has to do with four fake blonde bimbos, who think that they rule the school. Yet they can't even spell school. Yeah it's that bad. I'll start from the beginning.

_Flashback to first period_

I ended up having English without any of the group, though Rosalie was nice enough to show me to the classroom. I was one of the first ones in the class, so I went up to the teacher, gave her my locker number as well as my lock combination than found a seat near the back.

It had a couple scribbles here and there, one said T.D. and E.C. 4Ever. After looking down at it for a minute I had heard a cough. I looked up to see some girl with fake blonde hair wearing the tightest clothing you could find. She looked like one of those mean girls in a movie, and boy was I right.

"Yes?" I asked looking up to her.

"You are in my seat." She snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't see a name on it." I replied. I heard oohs and ahs, as well as felt all eyes on us.

"Well that's where you're wrong" she said pointing to the scribbles I was just looking at. "T.D., that stands for Tanya Denali."

"Oh and who does E.C. stand for?" I asked.

"Well Edward Cullen of course." She said like I should know.

"Really, well anyways I'm not moving, so go find another place to sit." I looked to the front when all of a sudden something hot was dumped on top of my head. "You gotta be frickin kidding me." I yelled standing up. "You did this just because I wouldn't give you your seat. YOU'RE FLIPPIN CRAZY!"

"Miss Swan I would appreciate it if you did not yell in my class." Ms. Crollier said. It looked like Tanya wouldn't be getting in trouble for what she did even if I had said something so I just grabbed my stuff and moved to the front desk near the door. It looked like the rest of the class was on Tanya's side but I wouldn't let her get away with this.

I couldn't believe that was the girl Edward was dating, he must be blind to her flaws. What is so interesting about her?

The rest of the class was boring. Ms. Crollier was going over what we would be reading in the year and all four books I've already read though Romeo and Juliet was one of my favourites so I wouldn't have a problem reading it again.

Once the bell rang I got out of my seat and walked out of the class room. I then heard a shriek. I looked around to see Alice horror struck. "OMG!" she yelled running to me. "What in God's name happened to you?"

"Tanya," I hissed.

"Tanya!" I nodded.

"I wouldn't get out of her seat so she dumped her coffee on me."

"I knew I should've brought a change of clothes, maybe morning break you can change into – I much as I hate to say it –," she gulped, "gym clothes."

"Yeah maybe I should. Don't want to be sticky all day."

Alice showed me to the Drama room and then went off to her fashion class. It sucked that she was a junior. It would've been awesome to have her in a class.

I looked around the room, Rosalie wasn't here yet. The room was weird, there were couches instead of desks **(My Drama Teacher from my old school does this. She's awesome.),** as well as a small stage and what looked to be boxes and boxes of costumes and props. I threw my bag down beside one of the couches and sat down. All of a sudden I could feel the stickiness of the coffee and it wasn't very comfortable.

I looked over at the door watching people as they came in. Not one noticing me though right now I was kind of glad, because I probably looked like a mess. When I saw Rosalie walk in she noticed me and immediately asked what happened and I told her the whole story from when she had left me to go to her class to the coffee being poured. She was furious, she was actually going to leave class to go find Tanya and – as she said – beat the crap out of that fake blonde plastic Barbie slut. I told her to forget about it because I was already scheming a plan. Of course she wanted in on it so I told her that I would talk to her about it after school. She agreed and we then paid more attention to the drama teacher Mrs. Keckren though she told us to call her Keck.

We were finishing up playing a name game when the bell went off for morning break. Rosalie and I met up with Alice and went to the change room so I could have a quick shower and change out of my coffee dump clothes. When I changed I felt a little cold so Rose went to Emmett's Jeep and gave me her EckoRed Sweater that she had forgotten in there.

We had about ten minutes left of break so we went to the cafeteria to grab a snack. I grabbed a chocolate muffin and a chocolate milk, paid for it and then waited for Alice and Rose. While I was waiting I saw Emmett and Jasper walking up to me.

"Hey Guys..." I said trying to stay off the topic about why I was in my gym clothes.

"YO! Bella what's up Homie G!" Emmett practically yelled.

"Bella, why are you in your gym clothes." Jasper asked.

"Well," I was quickly going through my head trying to figure out an excuse when I remembered I had gym next. "I just thought I would change for gym."

"Right... then why is your hair wet?" SHIT!

"Um..."

"Bella just spit it out."

"Fine! God! Inenglishaplasticblondebimbopouredherfrickincoffeeonmebecauseiwassittinginherseatandwouldn'tfindanotherone." I said without taking a pause. They looked confused.

"She said that, in English a plastic blonde bimbo poured her frickin coffee on her because she was sitting in her seat and wouldn't go find another one. Happy?" Rose repeated taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

"Lemme guess. It was Tanya." Emmet said knowingly. We nodded. "That Bitch! Yo, who's got gym next?"

"Me." Jasper, Rose and I said at the same time. We laughed.

"Cool and if Tanya and her three bimbos are there we can hit them with dodge balls. We usually play dodge ball the first day."

"You know what, that sounds like fun." I said.

The bell rung and Alice ran off to her math class while the four of us went to the gym. Since I was all ready changed I just stayed in the gym and took off Rose's sweater while waiting for the other three.

I was looking around the gym when my eyes landed on Edward with Tanya on his arm and three other blonde bimbos walking behind them. Rose came out when they walked by me, Tanya pointed at me and then laughed. Edward and her kissed before splitting up to go into the change rooms – though it looked like she was trying to eat his face – and I puked a little in my mouth.

I turned to Rose and she was looking a little grossed out too, so I grabbed her and we went to stretch.

"Can you believe that, it was like she was eating is face. That was so disgusting." She said while stretching out her legs. I nodded and laughed.

"I know, could've done without that picture in my head. Now I think I'll have nightmares." I joked. Rose laughed and changed position.

After a couple stretches Jasper and Emmett had joined us, along with the some other students. The teacher came in and got out the dodge balls. We heard a door open and a bunch of giggling. We turned around to the change rooms to see the four bimbos coming out as well as Edward coming out of the boys change room.

Edward was looking good. He had on a tight black t-shirt that showed the muscles he had and red Basketball shorts. He left the girls by the bleachers and came up to us.

Emmett started laughing, "Emmett what are you laughing about?" Rose asked annoyed that her boyfriend was laughing at nothing.

"They...match..." he said between his laughter. It actually was a little bit funny.

"Okay class, I need to do attendance, since I'm new when I call your name I want you to say something about yourself. Okay? Good. I'll start. I'm Coach Clapp, I have a two year old girl and I love Football."

Coach Clapp went through a few people before getting to the C's. "Ben Cheney?"

"Here. I enjoy action movies and as most of you know I am a teen father to a 3 month old girl." He doesn't even look like the type to become a father at this age.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here. I am captain on the Senior Varsity Football Team and my favourite subject in school is music." Huh. Interesting though I do know he plays quite a few instruments.

"Emmett Cullen."

"Yo! I weigh about 280 but most of it is all muscle," I heard catcalls while he was flexing, "and I'm in love with the one and only Rosalie Hale."

"Awwww!" I was even joined in with that. Rosalie looked like she wanted to jump him but was able to control herself.

"Irina Denali?" Coach called out.

"Hi. I am on the cheer/dance squad and I love boys." One of the bimbos said.

"Tanya Denali?"

"Here, I am captain of the cheer/dance squad and my boyfriend is the one and only Edward Cullen." Tanya said.

"Rosalie Hale?"

"Hey, I'm on the Girls Senior Varsity Soccer and Volleyball Team, and I have a Jack Russell Terrier named Jackal."

Coach had gone through another few people before getting to another Blonde Bimbo. "Lauren Mallory?"

"Here." Said a nasally voice. I looked over to the bimbos and it was one of them. "I enjoy watching movies with Zac Efron and I can't live without my cell phone." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Jessica Stanley?"

"I'm a big fan of Izzy," there were tons of catcalls and sayings like she's damn fine. I looked over to Jasper he had his hands in fists so I nudged him before someone saw how he acted, "and I won Forks Teen Summer Beauty Pageant this year." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Here." I said and I heard some sniggers which were probably from the bimbos, I rolled my eyes. "I play 8 different instruments, and my brother and I have never been to high school."

"Really, well I hope you two have a great first and last year of school. Jasper Swan?"

"Hey, I enjoy American History and my favourite band is AC/DC." Jasper said.

"Angela Webber?"

"Here, I am an honours student and as most of you know I am the mother to 3 month old Bray." Wow she did not look like she had a child, she was tall and thin.

"And Eric Yorkie?"

"Here, I love to play video games and my father is the director Tom Yorkie, and I have met Izzy." Oh I remember him, I was Sharpay Evans in High School Musical and his dad was the director. **(Yes I know the real director is Kenny Ortega but just go with this.)**

"Okay now that attendance is done how about some dodge ball!" Most of us clapped and cheered but the only one who didn't – as you can guess – were the 4 bimbos.

"Emmett you can be captain of your team and Dale you can be a captain. Emmett you pick first."

Emmett rubbed his hands together, "I pick Rose."

"Ben." Dale said quickly like he already had his team in mind.

"Bella." I walked over to Emmett and High fived him and Rose.

"Edward." Oh well, I'm sure we can still beat them.

"Jasper." Oh Yeah!

It went on for a minute or two more. We ended up having one bimbo on our team, which was Jessica. She wasn't as bad as the other three. Once our teams were picked we picked a side. The coach already had the balls lined up. The team got in a group before we started, and we did a team cheer. It was pretty funny.

We all lined up after the cheer ready to dominate. I looked to the other side to see that Edward was across from me. Perfect. I could grab the ball fast then throw it at him because he wouldn't suspect it.

As the whistle blew I did just that and ended up getting him out just as I had planned. I caught a ball being thrown at me and threw it at Tanya. She ended up screaming and ducking which was in this case not very smart because the ball was aimed low and hit ended up hitting her in the nose. "Payback's a bitch." I said to her. She just stocked off while holding her nose.

In the end we won. I was in the shower washing the sweat off before having to wear my gym clothes again when I saw a flash. I thought it was just my imagination so continued. I changed back into my gym clothes and walked out of the change room to see Emmett waiting for me.

"Hey Emmett, I'm guessing you have biology with me?" He shook his head.

"No but I have physics so it's in the same hallway."

"Oh." I nodded in understanding.

"Well Come on Bella we don't have all day." He said walking out of the gym.

He showed me to my classroom and we then parted ways. I was practically the last one there. The teacher, Mr. Banner, told me to sit next to Mr. Cullen. That's when I found out that I had a class with Edward and that I also had to sit next to him.

I knew I shouldn't have been angry with him because it wasn't his fault but I swear he was dating the Wicked Witch of the West.

As I sat down, Edward turned to me and smiled that crooked smile of his. I of course forgetting that I was mad at him for dating Tanya smiled back. He then turned his attention back to Mr. Banner. He was going through all the class rules along with what he had planned for us this year. After handing out text books and forms the bell rung.

It was finally lunch, I gathered my things and was heading to the door when I saw Edward there waiting.

"Hey." I said not wanting to be mad at him, though I knew I could never be.

"Hey," he said back, "I just want to apologize for Tanya's behaviour. I heard about what happened and it shouldn't have. She acted very immature just over a desk. She is not usually like that."

"I would say thank you for apologizing but you have nothing to apologize for, it's your girlfriend however who has to apologize." Though I would not accept it, she dumped her coffee over my favourite sweater.

After that we were quiet while walking to the cafeteria. We got in line and I bought a slice of pizza along with milk and an already made salad. We walked together to a table and waited for the others.

"So, other than what happened this morning how is your first day?" he asked then taking a bite of his pizza.

"Well I guess ok, but I can't wait until music, it would probably be my favourite subject too." I said remembering what he had said in gym. He nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah music is great and the teacher Mrs. Fortue is experienced in it."

"That's good because I really wouldn't want some teacher whose all about music but has only been through it in school." He agreed and we went back to eating and silence.

I was about done my pizza and wondering where the rest of the group was when Alice and Rose ran up to the table saying something but we couldn't understand them because they were both talking at the same time.

"Woah! Slow down. Breathe. And start over again one at a time." Edward said. They did exactly what he told them to do.

Rose started first. "There are flyers all over the school about um... someone..."

Then Alice took over. "and we don't know why someone would do this... but we think we know who..."

"O... kay... but who is the person... I probably wouldn't know since I've only been here one day."

"Well... Bella... you know the person very well." Now I was confused.

"Jasper?" I asked though that couldn't be it because it's only been one day.

"Umm... not quite Bella but you are close..." Rose said. I was still really confused.

_Smash!_

We looked over to where the loud smash came from and it was Jasper with Emmett. Jasper looked angry and horrified.

"Who the hell did this?" Emmett yelled. He was beyond angry and I was still confused. "One thing we do know is that I was a girl, because guys are not allowed in the girls change room and vice versa."

It was suddenly all coming to me. That flash was not my imagination, someone took a picture of me in the shower. How could they!?

I ran up to Emmet and snatched the flyer out of his hands. The picture I saw was indescribably embarrassing. I looked up and everybody was staring at me. I was completely angry, and I knew that I cry when I'm angry that tears would flow soon, I ran to the closest girls bathroom I could find and locked myself in a stall. I looked at my watch and saw that I had about half an hour until music.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, love them!! I'm thinking about doing a contest after the 10****th**** chapter and I want to know what y'all think about it. There will be a poll on my profile with my contest ideas. Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

I was sitting in the stall for not even three minutes when I heard the door open and Rosalie's and Alice's voices.

"Bella?" Alice called. "We know you're in here, we see your shoes." I sighed and unlocked the stall door. I walked out and saw them looking worried.

"Hi," I said not really knowing what to say.

"We'll get her back, you never deserved that. I can't believe she did that, just because you hit her in the nose. It was mostly her fault." Rose was saying.

"Ugh! What am I going to do? It's only my first day of school and this happens!" I ended up hyperventilating and crying.

Rose and Alice hugged me saying that everything was going to be alright. I just kept thinking that if they knew who I was maybe it would've never happen, but I shook that thought out of my head. I wasn't going to tell the whole world who I really was just because of an embarrassing event happening. I was sure there would be more of them.

I had calmed down a bit and I looked at my watch, we had five minutes left till classes started again. I looked in the mirror and let's just say it wasn't pretty, my eyes were red and puffy, my nose was red and runny, I looked horrible.

"I can't go out looking like this." I said.

"Oh don't worry Bella you have me and my make-up bag, I'll get you looking like you haven't cried at all." Alice said grabbing her make-up bag out of her purse. I closed my eyes and let her work her magic. "Done." She said as the bell rung. "Now I got to go, class is on the third floor. Ciao, and be strong Bella."

"Ready to go Bella?" Rose asked. I nodded grabbed my back pack off the floor and we headed to Music.

We walked into the classroom, and I saw that there weren't many people in the class. I saw Edward with his head in his hands. Rosalie and I walked to him and sat on each side.

"Are you okay?" I asked

He looked up, "Are you kidding me? You're asking me if I'm okay." He said bewildered, "I should be asking you that question."

"It happened, can't do anything about it, but yeah I'm fine now." I said shrugging.

He was about to say something when the teacher started talking. "Good Afternoon class. As you all know I'm Mrs. Fortue. This year we will be having quite a few concerts along with learning scales, writing meaningful lyrics and music, and learning about the different musical careers in the world. We will also be learning about different cultures music every two weeks. Now that we have that settled, I want to know what instrument, including you voice, you're choosing to work with this year.

"Kimmy Alderson?" Mrs. Fortue asked.

"I will be playing the Tenor Saxophone." A girl said. She had short brown hair, and icy blue eyes, though she had glasses that hid them. She was quite thin and was wearing a black ruffled skirt, a pink Racerback tank, a navy blue crochet ruffle sweater, and black mesh peep toe pumps.

"Corey Bastarache?"

"Drums." A guy said, he said it so quickly I didn't even know where it came from.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Piano." Edward said with a smile on his face. I was still thinking of what to do. I didn't want to do vocal because then they might compare and find out that I was Izzy. Piano was out, along with drums and the saxophone.

"Rosalie Hale?"

"Vocal." She has a great voice I'm glad she picked that. She went through a couple other people while I wasn't paying attention. I was actually staring at Edward.

"Lauren Mallory?"

"Flute." I hadn't noticed that one of the bimbos was in the class, I guess I was too busy looking about Edward.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Acoustic Guitar." I said nervously.

"Oh wonderful, we needed a guitarist. And welcome." I smiled. "Davin Thornborrow?"

"Clarinet."

"And Jane Voulturi?"

"Trumpet." A girl with shoulder length blonde hair said. She was quite small, and looked like a freshman.

"Okay, now that we have that all settled I am going to hand out the years plan and I want you to partner up, maximum three in a group, and put together music and lyrics. This will be due on Friday so now get to work. Oh and we have storage to keep your instruments during the day." Wow, work already this teacher was good.

"Us three right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. We both looked at Edward.

"Definitely, oh no!" Edward said looking behind me. I turned around and saw Lauren walking up to us looking at Edward.

"Hi Eddie! Wanna partner up?" She asked.

"Um, sorry Lauren but I'm already in a group." He said putting his arms around Rose and me. I felt my heart start to race, his arm just felt so right there on my shoulder but I shook my head to stop thinking about it.

"With them? You gotta be kidding me. They're losers." Lauren replied.

"No there not Lauren, they are my friends. But if they were losers – not saying they are – but if they were than I guess I would be to." He said adding his crooked smile.

"Ugh! Whatever!" she walked to other groups she got rejected from two before she was accepted in a group it was pretty hilarious.

"Okay so how are we going to do this? Edward is great at writing music so he could do that once the lyrics are done." Rose said giving us jobs.

"And... well... I could write the lyrics." I suggested.

"Great and then Rose could do... uh..." Edward was trying to come up with something.

"Well we could ask to perform it? Then you could play the piano while I play guitar and Rose sings?" I said giving my idea.

"You know what... that's not bad. Now what do you have in mind for the lyrics?"

"Well it of course needs to mean something, can't be some Hannah Montana Ice Cream Freeze song." though I did think that song was fun to dance to. They nodded, "So, um... maybe something to do with trying to get somewhere, but there's something in the way?"

"Okay, I understand what you're getting at." Rose said happily. "Like you have to get somewhere but there's some kind of hill, like a mountain, and you're going to have to climb it because there is no other way to get around it."

"Exactly! Do you understand Edward?" I looked to him and he looked like he was deep in thought. "Edward?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Yeah I understand it. It's going to be a great song." Just then the bell rang. "Got to go, See you guys later."

I tilted my head. "What is up with him?"

"I don't know beats me. We should get to math, Mr. Diagrio isn't so nice." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door and through the halls.

We ended up in the classroom with 2 minutes to spare and took seats in the back. We were just talking about the song when the bell rang and Mr. Diagrio started talking, his voice was so boring that it made what he was saying boring.

I saw Rose writing something, then fold the paper, and tossed it to me. I opened it up and read what it was. (Rosalie is **Bold**, and Bella is _Italic_.)

**I told you he was boring, his voice is so dull. You want to work on the lyrics this afternoon? I can't wait to see what you come up with.**

I wrote back.

_You were so right! All I can here is Blah de Blah Blah Blah, lol! Anyways, yeah but could we work at my house? My guitar is there. Do you think Edward will come?"_

**Lol! Yeah we can work at your house. I don't know, we'll try to catch up with him before he leaves.**

_Okay! So, how are we going to get back at Tanya?_

**Hmm, that we will have to think about later, plus I think Mr. Blah is on to us. Lol I felt like a spy saying that.**

I looked at the note, and held in my giggles, Rose was funny. Folded the note back up and put it in my pocket, and started paying attention.

One minute until the bell run, I started gathering my books up. It looked like Rose was doing the same. Just as I was zipping up my bag the bell rang.

Rose and I walked out together and went to our lockers. The whole group minus Edward decided to pick lockers right beside each other, I was beside Alice, Alice beside Rose, Rose beside Emmett and Emmett beside Jasper.

"So, what's everyone doing this afternoon?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I'm going to Bella's, we already have music homework." Rose answered him. "Which reminds me, I'll text Edward." She said to me. I nodded.

"I'm going shopping with Mom." Alice also answered her question.

"And I've got nothing to do." Jasper said.

"Wanna hang out shoot some hoops at my place?" Emmett asked. Jasper decided to go. Emmett gave Rose a goodbye kiss and then said bye to us and then they left.

"Well I got to go, mom said she was going to pick me up so I'll talk to you guys later. Oh and Rose we are having Chicken Spaghetti **(it's so good! I'll have the recipe link on my profile) **tonight. Bye!" She hugged us then went to the parking lot.

"Well, did Edward text you back?" I asked closing my locker up.

"Yup, and he said he'd be there in about a half hour." She answered me closing her locker as well.

We walked to the parking lot and to my car. I unlocked the doors and we got in. I turned the radio on and Paramore came on.

"So, any lyrics come up in your pretty little head yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, yup." I answered not yet telling her that I pretty much had most of the song already in my head. I just needed to put it to music and write it down. I'll probably have it down pat before dinner. Let's just see if they can keep up.

We pulled into the driveway and I turned off the car. We grabbed our bags from the back and headed into the house. Renee was in the kitchen already preparing dinner, when we walked in. I grabbed some juice – I never drank pop because it was bad on my voice – and poured some in two glasses. I also grabbed to granola bars and headed upstairs with Rosalie right behind me after saying hi to Renee.

We went to my room and I grabbed some blank music sheets that were in a drawer in my desk and propped them up on my keyboard, getting everything set up for Edward. I grabbed a blank note book that I decided I would use for music class, since I didn't want to use any of the books that had Izzy songs in it, and started writing out the lyrics.

Rosalie was just sitting on my bed eating her granola bar and drinking her juice. When I was finished writing the lyrics I turned to look at Rosalie who had taken her books out and was organizing her binders.

"Well, I'm done." I said breaking the silence. I got up and showed her. She had a look on her face I didn't know. I was actually ready for her not to like it. But she liked Izzy so she's got to like it, right?

"Bella this is..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you again for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Onto Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10**

"Bella this is... amazingly fantastic!" Rose said.

"Really?" I said acting shocked. She nodded. "Good, now we just have to wait for Edward to write the music."

"Yup, he should be here soon." She said looking at her watch. Just then the doorbell rang. "Wow am I good." She joked. I just laughed I opened my bedroom door so he would know where we were, knowing that mom had probably answered it and let him in.

Rose finished putting her books away when Edward walked in.

"Hey," Edward said.

"Hey," Rose and I said back.

"So how's the song coming?" He asked.

"Bella just actually finished it. It's amazing, see." Rose said handing the song to Edward.

"Wow, Rose. You weren't kidding." He said looking amazed as well. "Okay, so do you have a tune in your head?"

I nodded, but I didn't just have a tune, I had the whole song already finished in my head but I wanted to see how he would do. I walked to the keyboard and played the tune of the first verse.

He then took about half an hour going through the song adding more notes.

"Okay I think I got it but can you sing it while I play?" he asked sitting beside me. I gulped, I didn't want them to discover my voice was Izzy's.

"Um... I'm not that good of a singer." I said lying.

"That's okay, it's just us." It looked like he wasn't going to give up so I gave up.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said. He started playing the intro, then I started singing.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head sayin  
You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Go to keep my head held high_

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on_

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_Keep moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith_

I ended up having my eyes closed the whole time I was singing, I opened my eyes slowly, looking at both of them. Their expressions were in between, shocked and amazed, but mostly what was coming from Rosalie was curiosity.

"Bella, that was beautiful. You're an amazing singer." Edward said, I blushed. Wait I blushed? I do not blush, I'm Izzy for crying out loud. What is this guy doing to me!

"Yeah Bella, your almost as good as Izzy." Rose added. Almost as good! Why I oughta... UGH! Calm down Bella, calm down. Breathe in, Breathe out, that's it.

"Thanks," I said after calming down. "So, now I have to add the guitar, and Rose you'll have to learn the song, since it's only Tuesday we can get together Thursday and rehearse, I guess." I looked at my clock, it was coming on to 5:30.

"Okay, could you photocopy it for us?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Yup, hold on." I grabbed the sheets and put them in my all-in-one printer/photocopier/fax machine, and photocopied them. "There we go." I said giving them each a copy.

"Great, well I got to go, mom is probably going to have dinner ready at 6." Edward said while we walked together downstairs. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." We said goodbye and then Rose and I went into the kitchen.

"Hey, did Edward just leave?" Mom asked.

"Yup and I have to bring Rose home so were going to go, and I'll be back before six." I told my mom, she just nodded, and continued cooking dinner.

Rose forgot her bag upstairs so she went to get it while I waited for her by the door. She came down with her bag and we got into the car. And I drove her home.

Once I got home, I went right to the kitchen and saw that dad and Jasper had gotten home. They had already set the table and mom was finishing up the food, I helped her put it all on the table. We were having a nice roast with potatoes au gratin, peas and salad. We all sat around the table, dad said grace, and then we started filling our plates with the delicious food. We were in the middle of eating when Charlie just had to ask the question that I feared.

"So, how was your guy's first day of school?" I looked over at Jasper and he was looking at me.

"Umm, it was different." I said trying not to lie but of course not wanting to say what happened.

"Yeah, different." Jasper agreed with me.

"Well, what happened?" Mom joined in.

"Well, I found out that, a lot of people there like Izzy, and well, I have quite a few classes with the Cullen's and Hale's. And the teachers are good. I already have music homework. That was why Rose and Edward were here." I told them.

"My history class is great the teacher really knows his stuff, he was even in World War II." Jasper added.

"Oh that's great." Mom said. "Oh Bella, we are having a CD signing in Seattle, on the 13th, for your new album." I nodded. "Don't worry though because it will only be for a few hours, then you can do anything you want."

"Well, I was thinking that I was just going to do a sleepover with the gang, on the Friday. You know Pizza movies, and games."

"That sounds good. Did you want to do something for 'Izzy' though?" I shook my head.

"No not this year."

"Okay, also, you've got a duet with the Jonas Brothers, this weekend. So we fly up to LA Friday night, and then you're in the studio from 6 am to 9pm, and then we fly back here Sunday. Good?"

"Yup." I said agreeing to the plan.

"Well, I can't go. I already promised Emmett and Edward a guy's weekend." Jasper said.

"That's okay, Bella and I will have a girls weekend." Mom put in. "You know I was thinking today about how you guys are getting pretty close with that group and you know they look like they could keep a secret, maybe you should tell them. That way you guys could have a lot more fun together. But of course that's your decision Bella."

I shrugged, I was probably going to tell them but, not right now. Especially since Alice and Emmett were really big fans. They probably wouldn't treat me the same.

We finished up dinner, and Jasper and I cleaned up. When we were finished with that we went upstairs to the rec room. It was only 7 so Jasper and I threw ourselves on the couch, he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. C.S.I: Crime Scene Investigation was on and so we watched that.

After the show Jasper grabbed his guitar and came into my room and I sat at my drums, we played a whole bunch of different songs, mostly they were Izzy songs but we did some AC/DC, and Rascal Flatts. After we were finished it was about 10 and I was pretty wiped so we said goodnight. I took a quick shower not bothering to wash my hair until the morning, changed into my PJs and then got in bed and snuggled up with my quilt. After my head hit the pillow I was out.

Today was Friday, we had talked to Mrs. Fortue on Wednesday, and she agreed for us to perform. She actually looked really excited.

After Tuesday with those flyers, the principal actually found out who it was, and we were right, it was Tanya. She was suspended for a week. I was pretty happy about that, but I still had the other three bimbos on my back. They just wouldn't give up.

Last night we rehearsed the song in front of the gang and they enjoyed it, Emmett saying that we should become a band. I thought it was pretty funny and just laughed in my head.

I was now getting ready for school, Rose, Alice, and I did the morning video chat regularly now. We would each have a couple of outfit choices and the others would choose which one we thought was best.

I was wearing torn jeans from Bare Feet Shoes with a Purple basic crew neck t-shirt, Orange boy crazy tank, elegant black graduated beaded necklace, cory slit cuff, green cardigan, charm multi bangle bracelet, Black Charles, gold silvano Aviators, and a Faux Leather Tote.

Alice was wearing a Black plaid-print-skirt with a This Girl Can Shop T-shirt, Chanel petite bowler hat, and Rupert Sanderson Decor Black Patent heels.

Rosalie was wearing Valentino Satin diamante bow pumps, boyfriend jeans, Ivory Pearl black ribbon necklace, organic roll edge racer tank, and a crochet striped top. **(outfits on profile)**

Rosalie was picking me up today, she had more room in her car than I did, because I needed to bring my guitar to class today for our little performance. We were also going to school early so I could bring my guitar to Mrs. Fourtue's storage area.

I grabbed my guitar case and put my guitar in it. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs laying them down by the door. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and my cocoa puffs, went to the fridge and took the milk out. I put them all on the island and sat down on a stool. I poured myself some cocoa puffs and then some milk and ate my cereal. It was 7:30 when I heard Jasper coming downstairs.

"Hey." He said walking into the kitchen and grabbing his cereal which of course was his corn pops.

"Hey back," I replied. "So, when you going to ask Alice out? I see you looking at her all the time."

"I don't know, maybe when I find the courage to do it." he said shrugging. I nodded and continued eating my breakfast.

"Good Morning, you two." Mom said all cheerful, probably because we can go shopping tonight after the flight.

"Morning." Jasper and I said simultaneously continuing to eat our cereal.

"Bella I will be picking you up at school at 3, please be waiting at the front. The plane leaves at 6 and it's about a 2 hour flight. DO you have your bags packed with your Izzy kit?" I nodded. "Good."

Just then I heard a honk knowing that it was Rose I put my bowl in the sink kissed mom on the cheek and Jasper and I were on our way out, grabbing my guitar and bag on the way.

"Hey Rose, Alice. How are you this morning." I heard Jasper ask. I shook my head, he was so formal. Rose had already popped the trunk so I just opened it and place my guitar and bag in there, shut it then hopped in the back beside Jasper.

"So ready for today Rose?" I asked.

"Oh, I was born ready Bella." She said looking serious, then we all burst out laughing.

By the time we would get to school with Rose's driving, and bring my guitar to Mrs. Fortue we would have about 10 minutes to chat with the group.

Edward started hanging around us more, though I don't know if he broke up with Tanya but we would probably find out on Monday.

I was walking to first period when I heard someone call my name and it kind of sounded like Alice, so I turned around, and I was right it was Alice.

"Bella."

"Yes Alice?" I said.

"I just wanted to ask if you were doing anything tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Alice. I'm spending the weekend with my mom." I answered of course not telling her the whole truth, but that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh, darn. Well, that's okay. What about next Sunday?" I gulped.

"Umm, why?"

"Well, there is going to be an Izzy CD signing at the Northgate Mall, in Seattle, and I think she's singing a couple songs as well from her new CD. Anyways we got wrist Bracelets by Izzy herself and she accidently gave us 6," I did, Oops. "would you like to come with us, we get to hang out with her afterwards." That was going to be hard.

"Umm, I don't know. I think I have family flying down for my birthday." When I said that, I heard a loud squealing noise. "What the heck was that!" I found out it came from Alice.

**Ok, so chapter 10 is done, and I need to know what you think is good for a contest. I have the poll on my profile but if y'all are too lazy you can put it in a review. **

**A banner?**

**A video trailer?**

**A Playlist/Izzy Album, and a Cd cover?**

**Also I need to know if you guys want me to do a different point of view from one of the ten chapters. That will be a special thing, from me for reviewing.**

**Review Please :) **

**Thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone, thanks for the reviews. I know I say this all the time but I truly do appreciate it. So anyways I only got 5 voters for my poll. :( I'm very sad about that. I guess I'll just have to do all three contests at different times. Now I'm telling you this before, I won't be able to update much after September because I will be starting College. So I'm going to try to update as much as possible before then, lets hope I can get about 5 more chapters. I will be working on a special chapter with Edwards point of view this weekend. Here is chapter 11! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"It's your birthday on the 13th! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Alice screamed.

"Um because you guys never asked when it was." I told her.

"I can't believe I forgot, usually I wouldn't forget to ask. But now I don't have any time to plan a party, two weeks is way too last minute." Alice started freaking out.

"Wait! Alice, I just want it to be us, you know, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, you and me. That's it." I said firmly.

"Awww! Bella! "Alice whined. "We'll talk later got to go to class. But you're not getting out of this."

I watched Alice run down the hall to her class. I made my way to English, when I noticed there weren't many people in the halls anymore, so I rushed to the room. When I got there the teacher had already started talking.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan, please take your seat." Ms. Crollier said. I lowered my head and made my way to my seat.

"Hey Bella." Angela whispered. We have become friends since the first day, though I only talked to her on the first day because she was on my team, but we ended up having a lot in common. She had shown me a picture of her 3 month old girl Bray, she was so beautiful. I had a lot of respect for Angela, she had a baby at 17, was finishing up school, and had a job to help pay for her daughter. Ben who was a great guy, also helped out with money as he worked to. They were so good together. Like two peas in a pod.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Okay." Ms, Crollier was giving me a dirty look so I decided to write a note to Angela. (Bella is **Bold** and Angela is _Italic_)

**What do you have planned this weekend?** I passed it to Angela when Ms. Crollier wasn't looking.

_Well I have the weekend off, so I'm going to spend it with my daughter and Ben. We haven't really been able to spend time together as a family since the beginning of summer._

**Oh, that's great!**

_Yeah ;) What are you doing this weekend?_

**I'm going to spend the weekend with my mom, she's awesome.**

_Oh that's great, I hope you two have a nice weekend. Well the bell is going to ring soon, see you in Gym:)_

I looked at the clock, wow, it went quick. I put my books in my bag and waited for the bell to ring. The bell rang while Ms. Crollier was telling us to write an 1000 word paper on the differences of Romeo and Juliet and Twilight. Which would be due on Monday, just great! Note the sarcasm.

I guess I'll have to do it in between everything. On the plane, at the hotel, during breaks tomorrow. and all day Sunday. Well that sucks. I walked to drama with a frown.

I walked through the door and noticed that Rosalie had gotten there before me. That was a first, usually she would be with Emmett before class.

"Hey Bella, I got a text from Alice saying I had to go straight to Drama, to find out something. Do you know what it is?" She asked confused. I nodded.

`She probably wants me to tell you when my birthday is." I said sitting beside her on the couch.

"Well, When I-" Rosalie was going to ask but got interrupted by Mike, who's been asking me out since the flyers. I rolled my eyes at Rosalie and she laughed.

"Hey Bella, you busy this Saturday?" he asked, thank you Joe, Kevin, and Nick!

"As a matter of fact I am, sorry." Though of course I didn't mean it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I have a date." I said laughing in my head.

"Oh yeah with who?"

"Well, I won't say their names but it is with three gorgeous guys. Does that help?" He had his mouth wide open in shock. "You should close your mouth Mick, don't want to catch any flies." He left and went to sit by his friends. "Well that got rid of him, Phew!"

Rosalie just started laughing, she was holding her sides as if they were going to explode. "Oh my god! That was pure genius! Did you see his face, wow!" She was trying to say through her laughing. I just shook my head at her.

Keck came in and did a small lesson before telling us what are days assignment was. We had to get in pairs and do a scene from a Shakespeare play. Rosalie and I partnered up, but that didn't stop Mike from asking.

"Bella, want to partner up?" he asked, I don't even think he read any of the plays.

"No Mike, I'm partnered up with Rose."

"But we can do a kissing scene."

"I'd rather kiss Rose." I said in all honesty. "Sorry Mike, go find someone else." Rose again started laughing. "Your lucky at least you have a boyfriend who could beat the shit out of anyone." She laughed again, "come on, we got a scene to rehearse."

Rose and I decided to do a scene in Twelfth Night, we had to look at the script a little bit but after about ten minutes we were off book. We were doing the scene when Viola confronts Olivia. I was playing Olivia as Rosalie wanted to dress up like a guy. So after twenty minutes of practising every move, and every line, we went to the costumes. Since I was still supposed to be mourning my family I tried to find an old black dress, with help from Rose we found one. We then looked for a costume for her. We found a bowler hat, as well as a suit. The only problem we had was trying to get all of Rose's hair up, it was thick, long, and curly. We ended up putting it up in a bun at the top of her head and put the bowler hat over top. I didn't know when or if there would be a next time so I took pictures with my phone. We ran through it one last time with the costumes and decided that we would do really well so we sat on a couch and watched the rest of them practice, watching Mike rehearse was hilarious, and he was still on book. I felt sorry for his partner, who was off book and looking mad.

After another ten minutes Keck called everybody to a stop, and said that she had our names in a hat and that when she pulled our name it was our turn. "Mike."

Everyone looked at Mike, who gulped. His partner wasn't look to hot as well. They got up and went on the stage.

"Don't worry you'll be marked twice, as a group and then by yourself." Keck said. Probably watching the girl react. She was looking a little better.

_After the Skit_

No offence to the girl but that was hilarious, even Keck was crying because she was laughing so hard. Mike ended up falling off the stage in the end, one of the next door teachers ended up coming in asking us to be quiet, but when Keck told her what happen, she laughed as well. **(Something like this happened to me, and if you want to hear the story I'll be glad to write it in a reply to the reviews.)**

It took us about five more minutes to settle down and start with another group. Keck reached her hand into the hat, pulled out a piece of paper, and said, "Rosalie."

"Ready Bella?" She asked looking confident.

"Let's do this." I replied to her walking to the door. Rose was going to come from the door before me and walk on stage, which would be the garden.

Keck Called down from three and then Rose walked out and I started my lines. **(Rose is Viola and Bella is Olivia)**

_**OLIVIA**__: Let the garden door be shut, and leave me to my hearing.  
[Exeunt SIR TOBY BELCH, SIR ANDREW, and MARIA] Give me your hand, sir.  
__**VIOLA**__: My duty, madam, and most humble service.  
__**OLIVIA**__: What is your name?  
__**VIOLA**__: Cesario is your servant's name, fair princess.  
__**OLIVIA**__: My servant, sir! 'Twas never merry world Since lowly feigning was call'd compliment: You're servant to the Count Orsino, youth.  
__**VIOLA**__: And he is yours, and his must needs be yours: Your servant's servant is your servant, madam.  
__**OLIVIA**__: For him, I think not on him: for his thoughts, Would they were blanks, rather than fill'd with me!  
__**VIOLA**__: Madam, I come to whet your gentle thoughts On his behalf.  
__**OLIVIA**__: O, by your leave, I pray you, I bade you never speak again of him: But, would you undertake another suit, I had rather hear you to solicit that Than music from the spheres.  
__**VIOLA**__: Dear lady,--  
__**OLIVIA**__: Give me leave, beseech you. I did send, After the last enchantment you did here, A ring in chase of you: so did I abuse Myself, my servant and, I fear me, you: Under your hard construction must I sit, To force that on you, in a shameful cunning, Which you knew none of yours: what might you think? Have you not set mine honour at the stake And baited it with all the unmuzzled thoughts That tyrannous heart can think? To one of your receiving Enough is shown: a cypress, not a bosom, Hideth my heart. So, let me hear you speak.  
__**VIOLA**__: I pity you.  
__**OLIVIA**__: That's a degree to love.  
__**VIOLA**__: No, not a grize; for 'tis a vulgar proof, That very oft we pity enemies.  
__**OLIVIA**__: Why, then, methinks 'tis time to smile again. O, world, how apt the poor are to be proud! If one should be a prey, how much the better To fall before the lion than the wolf! [Clock strikes] The clock upbraids me with the waste of time. Be not afraid, good youth, I will not have you: And yet, when wit and youth is come to harvest, Your were is alike to reap a proper man: There lies your way, due west.  
__**VIOLA**__: Then westward-ho! Grace and good disposition Attend your ladyship! You'll nothing, madam, to my lord by me?  
__**OLIVIA**__: Stay: I prithee, tell me what thou thinkest of me.  
__**VIOLA**__: That you do think you are not what you are.  
__**OLIVIA**__: If I think so, I think the same of you.  
__**VIOLA**__: Then think you right: I am not what I am.  
__**OLIVIA**__: I would you were as I would have you be!  
__**VIOLA**__: Would it be better, madam, than I am? I wish it might, for now I am your fool.  
__**OLIVIA**__: O, what a deal of scorn looks beautiful In the contempt and anger of his lip! A murderous guilt shows not itself more soon Than love that would seem hid: love's night is noon. Cesario, by the roses of the spring, By maidhood, honour, truth and every thing, I love thee so, that, maugre all thy pride, Nor wit nor reason can my passion hide. Do not extort thy reasons from this clause, For that I woo, thou therefore hast no cause, But rather reason thus with reason fetter, Love sought is good, but given unsought better.  
__**VIOLA**__: By innocence I swear, and by my youth I have one heart, one bosom and one truth, And that no woman has; nor never none Shall mistress be of it, save I alone. And so adieu, good madam: never more Will I my master's tears to you deplore.  
__**OLIVIA**__: Yet come again; for thou perhaps mayst move That heart, which now abhors, to like his love. _

After Rose walked out the door, the whole class applauded us, Rose came back in and we bowed.

"Bravo, Girls! That was magnificent! Well done" Keck said, we took our costumes off and got off stage for the next group. I sat down on the couch and Rose sat down on the floor between my legs so I could fix her hair.

The rest of the groups did pretty well. Keck sat on the stage and went through are grade on the plays, it was out of 4. Mike and the girl, who I found out was named Ariella, got a 2 but Ariella got a 4 for her acting. Rose and I got a 4 as a group and by ourselves. We gave each other a high five and listened to what the other groups got. By the time she was done the bell rang for morning break.

Every morning I ended up grabbing a chocolate muffin and a chocolate milk, then in gym I would be able to work the calories off. Then the whole group even Edward would sit at a table and talk about our morning. We ended up telling them about what happened in Drama, Emmett was about to fall off his chair he was laughing so hard. Then Alice being Alice, brought up my birthday.

"So did anyone besides Jasper know when Bella's birthday was?" I shook my head.

"No, Alice, when is it?" Edward replied looking at me like he was asking me.

"September 13th, next Sunday!"

"Let me guess, Alice you wanted to plan a party." Edward said still looking at me smiling that sexy crooked smile of his.

"Well DUH! But she says that all she wants is a night with us."

"And so what's the problem, I don't see any problem. I think it's a great idea." I smiled back at him and mouthed the word thanks.

"Well, it's her 18th, I though it should be special."

"Alice, it will be special. I'll have actual friends there being home schooled doesn't help with the friends, no offence Jasper." I said, he just smiled.

"Okay, Fine! But you are coming to my Halloween party, got it!" She said pointing her finger close to my face. I gulped and nodded. "Good." she said nodding back and then sat back down.

It was about five minutes before the bell rung to end break so we started heading off to our lockers to grab our gym clothes, though Alice ran off to her math class.

"So I think were going to be playing flag football today, which is awesome because the field is muddy from the rain last night. You girls in for getting dirty?" Emmett said.

"Of Course Emmie, you're one to know that, I like getting dirty." Rosalie teased. I probably had a disgusted feeling on my face.

"Ew, Rose, gross." I said disgusted.

"Oh my god, Bella! You actually believed me? Wow that's a first." Rose said surprised. I looked at her confused. "Bella, I'm still a virgin, we were brought up to wait for marriage. Same as Emmett and Edward." Rosalie answered my look.

"Really, I never would have thought that Emmett and Edward were still virgins." I said, luckily we were now in the change room so we weren't talking in front of the guys about it.

"Well, it's true, so if you here anything about girls being with Edward well they are all lying."

"Woah, I don't care what they say about Edward."

"Mhmm, sure you don't, I can see you like Edward, I'm not stupid, I use to look at Emmett like that before I started to love him. You have a crush on Edward." She sang at the end.

"Okay fine, I do. But please don't say anything."

"I won't, now let's go show the guys what we're made of."

We were going out when Angela was coming in. "Hey Angela, we'll meet you outside, okay?" I told her.

"Kay, then we'll kick some butt." she said laughing.

Rose and I walked out to the gym, it looked like most of them were already walking to the field. Though Emmett and Edward were waiting for us, talking with Ben.

"Hey Ben, Angela will be out in a minute, she just came in." I told him, he nodded. "We'll wait with you."

"Thanks." Ben said.

"No problem, so I hear you guys are going to be able to actually have a weekend as a family, that sounds good."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I've been really busy with work and the pizza parlour that I haven't been able to really see them, especially this week, so I'm glad I got the weekend off." He said happily.

"I bet." I turned to Rose but in the midst of doing that I saw Edward's eyes roaming me. "What?" I asked. He looked up at my eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing." he said turning to Emmett.

"By nothing he means, what the hell are you wearing?" Emmett said loudly.

"What? The spandex shorts?" I asked him.

"Those are so not shorts, more like underwear!" I rolled my eyes at his comment. Rose smacked him on the head. "Ow! I was only saying what I thought."

"Exactly Emmett, what you thought deserved a good smack in the head." Edward said siding with us girls.

"Oh like you weren't thinking it, I saw your eyes roaming Bella's booty." _Smack!_ Rose hit him again. "Ow Rosie, why?"

"You know why Emmie." Rosalie said annoyed.

Just then Angela walked out, and to our little group we had going on. "What happened? I heard Emmett howl from in there." she asked.

"Emmett was just being stupid. That's all." I said answering, not really wanting to go into details, because I was a little bit embarrassed. Angela nodded getting it.

We all walked outside together, coach ended up picking me as well as Dale as team captains. Surprisingly Dale let me have all my friends on the team. I looked over to the sidelines, seeing that the only one that weren't playing were the 3 bimbos, but of course no surprise there. They might hmm, what do they say, oh yeah, break a nail. Ha ha.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, Please Review!**

**Okay so I was going to put the performance and the weekend in this chapter but it was going onto the eighth page. And I don't want the chapter so long that you get sick of reading it so it will def be out as chapter 12. Now for the special chapter with a different POV, I've decided to do Edward's, and it will be when he meets Izzy in the first or second chapter… so look out for that. **

**Now like I said in the beginning I want to get at least to chapter 15 before I start college in September, but you guys have to help me by reviewing. The more reviews the faster I'll get the next chapter out, okay?**

**Love you guys!Amanda 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, I want to thank all my reviewers, you know who you are. If you aren****'****t one of them, you should be! :) Now I****'****ve decided to have the special chapter after the fifteenth chapter.**

**If some of you read my other stories, don****'****t worry I****'****m not giving them up they****'****re just slowly progressing. This story is the one that is important to me , much more than the rest. **

**And I want to say how sorry I am for not working on this earlier, I know it has been like a month. But I am now in college, tons of work to do! This is my lovely (NOT) schedule.**

**Monday: 9:30 Biology (1hr), 11:30 Developmental Psychology (2hr), 2:30 Word (3-4hr)**

**Tuesday: 10:30 Biology (2hr), 1:30 Communications (1-2hr), 2:30 French (3hr)**

**Thursday: 11:30 Biology (1hr), 12:30 Communications (2hr), 2:30 Physical Fitness (3hr!)**

**Friday: 12:30 Developmental Psychology**

**So now on with the story****…**

**Chapter 12:**

Coach flipped a coin and I called heads, it landed on heads. Our team decided that we would receive the opening kick.

We walked in to position on the field, Rose and I were wide receivers. Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and a guy name Garrett, were Tight Ends. Edward was the Quarter Back, and Angela was the Center for offence. As defence, Rose and I were Cornerbacks, Angela was a safety along with Edward, Ben and Garrett were Outside Linebackers, and Emmett and Jasper were Defensive Ends.

Dale kicked the ball, and it was nearer to me. I ran toward it and caught it. I started running with it to the other side making sure no one grabbed my flags. I turned my head to the right and saw Dale coming at me. I then looked to the left and saw Edward come close. Before Dale could grab one of my flags, I tossed the ball over to Edward, who then booted it as fast as he could, to the end zone.

I slowed down which was a bad idea being the fact that most of the other team were still after me. They all ran into me which knocked me down into the mud. And because it wasn't tackle no one else was muddy, so everybody started laughing, though I knew it was all in good fun, and I probably looked funny as well. I joined in with them. We were laughing so much we didn't even know that Edward had gotten a touchdown.

I saw him join the crowd and he had confusion on his face, then he took one look at me and started howling.

"You think this is funny?" I asked him. He nodded, "well, let's just see if you think this is funny." I started to run after him. After about a second after I started running a lucid expression took over his face and he started running away from me. He was a second to late on his decision to run though. "I don't think so!" I said jumping to tackle him.

We fell into the mud, me on top of him. Our faces were so close I could feel is breath. I stared into his eyes, they were a beautiful forest green, filled with what… like? Lust? We were slowly inching closer.

"Hey, you guys can get up now we have to kick!" Emmett yelled, interrupting us. I sighed and got up off of Edward. I held out my hand for him to take, to pull him up. I took a look at him and started laughing. He looked hilarious, his whole backside was covered in mud. He was trying to glare at me but it wasn't working. His mouth turned into a smile and he then burst out laughing again.

By the time we had to get changed everyone that was playing was now all muddy. We ended up playing tackle football after Edward and I got muddy. Coach Clapp didn't mind, if we all agreed. We all looked ridiculous. One of the guys had to stop playing because he had to go to an appointment at lunch and he couldn't get muddy, so I gave him my camera, and he took pictures.

We had to go in a little early so that we had enough time to get all the mud off of us. Once we were all changed Rose, Angela and I walked out to see Emmett, Edward and Cameron (who was the one that had to stop playing.)

"Hey Bella, here is your camera. Got some really good shots." Cam said, "But I got to go, I have Mr. Diagrio next. See ya!"

"Bye!" I yelled to his retreating back. He turned around smiled and waved.

Rose and Emmett said goodbye and went to their classes. Edward and I walked to biology. "So gym was fun." Edward said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it was. I can't believe I've missed four years of it, though I could live without the constant hounding, by the bimbos." I forgot he was dating one of them. "I mean, umm,"

"It's okay Bella. You have all the right to say what's on your mind." He said considerately. "I still can't believe that Tanya did what she did. She's acting not like herself."

"Well, don't get mad at me but, maybe this is her real self, and you've just seen an act."

"I don't know." I could see he was very frustrated. He was running his hands through his already wet and messy hair. "Let's not talk about this right now. Okay?"

"Okay… Sorry." I said feeling like I had made him mad.

"You don't have to be sorry, you just said what was on your mind and I understand."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I wasn't quite sure what to say after that. We got to our lab table and sat down, just as the bell rang. Mr. Banner came in mumbling about something. It looked like he was in a bad mood, which might put a damper on my mood.

"Good Morning Class. Today we WERE going to do a lab but I ended up spilling my coffee on the work sheets, and since the computers aren't running today it means that I couldn't print them off again. So, we are going to watch a movie. Now the library doesn't have much selection, but I know how much you all love Izzy, I picked out two, you guys can decide." he said. Okay, so he's not in that bad of a mood. Though I would much rather watch someone else's acting.

He held up the two movies. One was High School Musical 2, and the second one was Picture This. "Raise your hands for High school Musical 2." There was only about 5 people which all were girls that wanted to watch that. "I guess its Picture This." He said taking the dvd and popping it into the dvd player. Get to watch myself kiss Jacob, Great! I really don't think I can deal with that.

Mr. Banner turned off the lights and sat at his desk. I looked at the screen, not really watching. I noticed that my body was kind of leaning closer to Edward, as if I needed to be near him. In the corner of my eye I could see Edward leaning on the desk close to me as well. He looked at me, I quickly averted my eyes. I looked at the TV screen, it was passed the dream, and now at the school. Great! More Jacob. What was I thinking! I got up and went to Mr. Banner.

"Mr. Banner, I feel a headache coming on, can I go to the nurse?" I asked, technically I was not lying seeing Jacob did give me a headache.

"Sure Miss Swan, and could you take these to the office, just give them to Ms. Cope, she'll know what to do with them." I nodded took the papers, grabbed my stuff and left. Before I shut the door I took a quick peek at Edward who was looking rather confused. I mouthed headache hoping he would understand.

I shut the door and started walking very slowly I might add to the office. I ended up passing my locker so I stuffed my bag and grabbed my purse since lunch would be after this period. When I got to the office it was empty, I called out to Ms. Cope thinking she was just in the principal's office but no one came out. I walked closer to the door and starting hearing stuff. There was banging and grunting.

I looked through the tinted window and what I saw totally horrified me. I mean it was school hours and they were getting it on like a bunch of animals and it was bloody school hours. I knew I wouldn't be able to look at them properly anymore. I had to get out of there fast so I ended up just leaving the papers on Ms. Cope's desk and ran out of there.

But of course in my defense to run I ended up bumping into something and falling right on my tailbone that was definitely going to hurt. "Oowwww." I said.

"Oh my god Bella, are you okay?" Okay so it was Cameron I bumped into. I looked up and saw that he was holding out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed on to his hand and he pulled me up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bruised tailbone is all." I said rubbing just above my butt.

"Where were you running to?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I wasn't running TO anywhere, it was what I was running from. I mean… uh." Just realizing what I had just said.

"Running from, eh? Did you just come from the office?" he asked with a knowing look on his face. I nodded, he started to laugh. "You just witnessed Principal Sheppard and Ms. Cope's morning ritual. We were all wondering when the new guys would find out. It's funny because they think they've been good at hiding it."

"Really, how long has that been going on?"

"About two years, I swear they should just make it official."

"You mean they're not together?"

"Nope" he said popping the P.

"Huh…"

"Yeah, anyways since you're here and we're alone I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay sure, shoot."

"Would you like to go out with me this week end." Aw darn, I would've even said yes.

"I'm sorry but this weekend I'm busy." I told him.

"Oh then forget I asked."

"You're just giving up?" I asked a little shocked he looked like the kind that was very confident about who he was but wasn't big-headed.

"You mean your really are busy not just trying to get rid of me?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm free next Saturday night, if that helps." I said with a smile.

"Great, Saturday, I'll let you know sometime next week what time." He smiled back.

"Perfect."

"Hate to end this but I have an appointment to go to. I'll see you soon." He said, hesitated a bit then lent down and kissed my cheek. He was so sweet.

After he was out of sight I continued walking, I decided not to go to the nurse now, and there wasn't any point. Without realizing it I ended up walking into the café. Right now the Freshman and Sophomore's were having their lunch.

I decided to buy a big lunch since I'd rather have café food then airplane food any day. I grabbed two slices of pizza, fries, salad, an apple, and a big bottle of orange juice. Like I said before, I have a bottomless stomach. I paid for everything, ignoring the stares the lunch ladies were giving me. Grabbed my tray and found an empty table. Taking my cell out of my pocket I saw that in 5 minutes the bell would ring and I'd be joined at the table by my friends. So I just started eating.

When the bell rang the Freshmen and Sophomores started leaving and the Juniors and Seniors were arriving. I kept looking over at the lunch line finally seeing Emmett loading is tray with food. I think he grabbed one of everything. He was the first one who ended up joining me.

"Hey there Bells! How was boring biology?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, we were watching a movie but I skipped out asking to go to the nurse." He laughed.

"Nice! What movie was it that you skipped out on?"

"Picture This" As I said this he was taking a sip of his drink and he ended up spraying it on the table, luckily not getting my food.

"Why would you want to skip on one of the best Izzy movies are you effing crazy!" he yelled.

"I guess I am." I said.

"Hey guys, Bella your tray looks like you haven't eaten in days. What's up with that?" Rose said sitting down next to Emmett.

"I'm just hungry. To tell you the truth I could probably beat Emmett at a food competition." I said smirking at Emmett.

"You wanna bet!" Emmett said determined to win something.

"Okay Emmett, next Friday night will have an eating contest. The loser has to be the winners slave for the rest of the night. Alice can pick the food of choice and no paying her to choose something you know you can eat a lot of. If Jasper and Edward want to join they can. Even Rose if you want too?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"No way, it takes a lot to keep this body. I don't have a clue where you put it Bella." Rose said. I shrugged my shoulders, neither did I.

"You are on!" as he said this, Edward, Jasper and Alice joined the table.

"What is Emmett talking about?" Alice asked.

"We are going to have an eating contest next Friday. The loser is to be the winners slave for the rest of the night. You Alice are to pick the food of choice and Emmett is not to bribe you in any way. Jasper and Edward you can join as well." I said telling them about the contest.

"Uh, no thanks. But Emmett I don't think you wanted to do that. I swear Bella could eat a whole cow and still be hungry. It's how she is." Jasper said knowing that I've already won.

"You guys have only known me for about 2 weeks, you have no clue how much I can eat." Emmett said pushing out his chest and taking a bite of his burger.

"Same goes for me Emmett." He looked at me and just snorted. If that's how he wanted to play then fine.

**Happy Halloween!!!**

**Please Review!!**

**I know that I said I'd have the Performance and the weekend in this chapter, but I found out that I needed this chapter so Yeah! Hope it was okay.**

**Again Please Review! I'll love you all forever!! And that's saying something!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG Guys sooooooo sorry you had to wait soooooo long.... I just haven't had any inspiration for months... but don't worry i'm not gone or finished with my fan fictions. I'm actually currently working on the next chap for both Acting Crazy and A Euro Summer... Just will be awhile, and i'm almost done my first year of college, then hopefully i can start writing more, though hopefully i get a summer job. Anyways here we go, again sooooo sorry for the wait....**

**Chapter 13**

Roaslie, Edward and I left the group at lunch a little early to go to the music room and set up. I took a peak at Rosalie and Edward while getting out my guitar. They did not look nervous at all which was good because I really did not want this to screw up. We rehearsed it a lot last night so I was positive that it would be fine. The bell to end our lunch period rang and we waited for everyone to get to the class. Mrs. Fortue also had to take the attendance.

"Good Afternoon Class, we have a very special performance for you by are very own Bella, Edward and Rosalie. They will be performing The Climb, written by Bella and music by Edward. Enjoy." Mrs. Fortue introduced us.

"Hey, as Mrs. Fortue said, this is The Climb, written by Bella, and music by Edward." Rosalie said and pointed at me. When she was ready she nodded at Edward to start playing.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head sayin  
You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Go to keep my head held high_

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on_

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_Keep moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith_

As we finished I heard a big applause. I looked up from my guitar, the whole class, even Lauren Mallory, was standing up in applause. Edward, Rosalie and I then stood up and bowed. I put away Lila and then went back to my seat which was in the middle of Rose and Edward.

"Well done! Brava! That is what I'm talking about." Mrs. Fortue cheered, "We actually have another group wanting to perform. Lauren, Chris, Jen and Erica will be performing Who We Are written by Lauren Mallory, music by Chris, Jen and Erica. Break a leg!"

Lauren's group got up and got ready, Chris was playing the drums, Jen was playing the electric guitar, Erica was keyboard, and Lauren was singing. I was ready for the worst singing, because of her high squeaky voice. Erica started playing and then Lauren started singing.

_I don't wanna put on my make-up  
Just like every girl in a magazine  
That's not who I am when I wake up  
That's not who I wanna be_

_There's so much more to me than meets the eye  
In this life, I know one thing_

_It doesn't really matter what u wear  
Let the people stare  
Cause we are who we are who we are who we are  
It doesn't really matter what car u drive  
It's good to be alive  
Yeah, we are who we are who we are who we are  
Who we are_

_Tell me baby, do I look like the real thing  
Or would you change the color of my eyes?  
Tell me why my television's fillin' me with lies_

_It doesn't really matter what u wear  
Let the people stare  
Cause we are who we are who we are who we are  
It doesn't really matter what car you drive  
It's good to be alive  
Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are  
Who we are..._

_There is beauty on the inside  
Yeah you're beautiful, alright..._

_Oh it doesn't really matter what u wear  
Let the people stare  
Cuz we are who we are who we are who we are  
It doesn't really matter what car you drive  
It's good to be alive  
Yeah, we are who we are who we are who we are..._

_Doesn't really matter what you wear, let the people stare  
It's good to be alive, good to be alive...  
Doesn't really matter what car you drive, it's good to be alive  
Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are  
It's good to be alive, good to be alive  
Who we are_

Wow, and her lyrics actually meant something. Everyone was applauding, their group as well. They bowed and cleaned the stage (yes we had a small stage in our classroom, it was music after all). Mrs. Fortue started talking about how we should sign up for the Christmas Talent Show that she hosts. I was probably going to think about it, but I wasn't quite sure.

The bell rang, Rose and I had to get to Mr. Diagrio's, and we had an assignment to hand in. We walked into the classroom with our arms linked. We sat in our seats and started talking more about the weekend.

"So what are you and your mom doing this weekend?" Rose asked me.

"Um, I think we're going to a spa for the weekend." I of course lied, "It will be quite relaxing, getting away from the guys. Haha. I just sounded like I was married, oh my God!" I laughed at the end.

"You better not be missy, Alice and I are supposed to be your Bridesmaids." Rose joked.

"Haha, don't worry ya'll be my bridesmaids." My southern accent came out again.

"You shouldn't hide your accent Bella, it's actually really cute." She said seriously.

"Cute? But I want to sound hot!" I said a little too loudly with my accent.

"Don't worry baby you do!" some guy I didn't even know said, while winking at me. UGH! I shivered. Rose laughed.

Just then Mr. Diagrio walked in, "Settle down everyone, we'll start with parabolas today. After class I want your assignments handed to me on my desk." After that I zoned out thinking about how my weekend would go. In about 5 hours I'll be back in Hollywood in a hotel ordering room service. Oh the days... though I am really glad about being here, having friends who aren't famous.

"Hey Bella, the bell rang you know. That means it's time to get out of your seat and leave the classroom." Rose said.

"Huh? Where did the time go?" I came out of my mind and got up.

Rose and I handed in our assignment and left the classroom. We walked down to our lockers where the gang was hanging about. "So Bella, won't be seeing you until Monday morning eh?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, so give me a hug you big lug!" I yelled, and he scooped me up into one of his big bear hugs. I laughed and he put me down. "Bye Emmy Bear!"

"Bye Bella Bear!" He replied.

"Have fun with your mom Bells." Alice said as she came up to me and gave me a hug.

"You guys have fun too!"

"Bye Bitch!" Rose joked.

"Boo, you whore!" I replied back. We laughed.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said and waved his hand at me. I waved back wishing that he had given me a hug instead.

And then Jasper came up and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear. "Good Luck with the guys, tell them Chad says Hi, and I'll see them soon. And Have Fun!"

"Will do, oh and can you stop by the music room, Lila is in there." I hugged back.

"Of course."

I walked out into the parking lot seeing mom leaning on the side of her car, wearing Gucci sunglasses and her Dolce & Gabbana charcoal suede ruffle trim pumps. I guess she really missed Hollywood.

"Hop in Dear, wear running a bit late." She said hopping in the car and putting the key in the ignition. I hopped in, threw my bag in the back and put my seatbelt on. Mom started driving away and I looked back. I saw Jasper and the gang file out of the school laughing away. I smiled in content. I would be coming back to this on Sunday.

"So how was school today?" Mom asked.

"Good, if we ever want to start our own record label I know who to sign." I started telling mom all about the performances and how Lauren was amazing even though she was one of the 'Dumb Blondes' in our school. Mom kind of just laughed and said that if I did want to actually get her signed then I could talk to my record label, which was true. We'll see how things play out.

We got to the airport in record time thanks to mom's speeding. And the plane was leaving in about an hour. We had time to get through customs and security. We had about 15 minutes before they would start boarding so Mom and I sat at a little cafe and had a little something to eat before we had to get on the plane. Plane food was terrible.

**Thanks for reading, I know you probably miss this lol.... the next chapter should be out in May. I have presentations galore and exams Galore! Then I'm done my first year of college, how exciting is that! Anyways I'm working on A Euro Summer and Acting Crazy, and the new story I still don't have a title for. And I'm possibly changing my user name to Manderszzz, so look out for that as well.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! THAT LITTLE BUTTON \/ RIGHT DOWN HERE \/ CIAO!**

**TwiNerd18**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here we go! Chapter 14!**

We got to the hotel around nine at night, I had finished half of my 1000 word English essay on the plane, so I decided that the rest of this night would be fun. Mom and I dressed up as our aliases, I as Izzy and Mom as Rona. We went for a late dinner at Chateau Marmont where we ran into Jacob and his family. His family consisted of his father Billy and two sisters Rachel, and Rebecca. His mother had died of cancer when he was five.

Mom had to say hi to his family, since they were actually quite close friends, especially Billy and Charlie. They knew my secret as well, and thank god when we broke up he still kept it a secret.

"Bella." Jacob said my name.

"Jacob." I said back looking away from him.

Jacob sighed, gave up and continued eating his food.

Mom and I said goodbye to Billy and the twins, and then went to where the hostess was standing. We sat down in the booth and she gave us our menus, telling us that our waiter would be with us in a minute. I already knew what I wanted so I put the menu down and fiddled with my hands.

"I'm thinking about telling them about who I am." I said to my mom.

"What do you mean honey?" she asked confused, though still looking through the menu.

"I'm thinking about telling Alice and them about me being Izzy. I think they could handle it. And I'm positive they won't tell anyone."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do it then regret it." She said concerned.

"Yes I'm 100% sure. I don't want to lie to them."

"Okay when do you plan to do this?"

"Well I have a date on Thursday and Izzy has the CD signing on Friday, so I think I will tell them on Saturday, at my sleepover."

"Wait a minute... A date? With whom?" She said more interested, she had put the menu down, her arms were crossed, and she was leaning closer on the table.

"Um... a guy at school. His name is Cameron, and he's really nice." I said with a smile on my face. It would be my first real date since Jacob, and I actually couldn't wait.

"When will we get to meet him?"

"Mom! Not soon, I want to see how the date goes first." I said rolling my eyes. So typical of my mom, she was more like a teenager. But I wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Huh."

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Well, ever since we met your group of friends, I thought maybe Edward- "

"WOAH! No! Yeah he's nice, and handsome, and god-like, but He has a girlfriend. And even though she's a big bitch, I wouldn't break them up, and we're just friends." I rambled on.

"God-like huh?" Of course mom would only hear that.

"I-I-I didn't mean to say that, not go-god like no!" I said shaking my head and stumbling on the words. I hit my head with my hand. FUCK!

"You think he is god-like, never heard that before." She was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

I decided just to stay quiet, and maybe she'd let it go. Luckily she got the hint and started talking about tomorrows plans. "So, from 7 am to 3 pm you'll be in the studio with Kevin, Joe, and Nick. From 4pm to 6 pm you have a photo shoot with seventeen magazine, and then we will have dinner at 7, at the hotel's restaurant."

I just nodded, not really paying attention, my mind being somewhere else. _Why did I say he was god-like? Yeah he was a very handsome boy... but god-like? _I started thinking more about him. And the more I thought about him the more I liked him, and the more I liked him the more I thought about how I was going to be in deep doo-doo. What if Tanya found out? What would she end up doing to me?

The rest of the night passed in a blur. All I was thinking about was Edward. Anything I saw I'd somehow link it to him. Everything I heard, I'd link to him. His name kept running around in my brain more than I wanted it too.

I thought about him so much that night that after I had fallen asleep... I ended up dreaming about him.

_The Dream..._

_I opened my eyes, as my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around. I was in a meadow. A beautiful meadow, filled with different kinds of plants. I could see a stream of water, and my ears could hear water falling from a small waterfall. I was so amazed by the beauty of nature that I didn't notice someone else with me._

"_Bella?"_

_I recognised the voice to be Edward's and turned around. There he was standing, wearing a tuxedo. I was a bit confused. Why would he be wearing a tuxedo on a warm day like this?_

"_Yes?" I asked._

_He smiled. "Are you going to answer him?"_

_Answer who? I thought. Then I looked around again, and saw a priest. Confused I looked to my right and see a bunch of people sitting on nice white chairs. My mom was crying and my dad looked like he was going to be in tears as well. Still confused I looked down. I was wearing a white strapless dress. I then realized what was going on. It was a wedding, my wedding to be exact. And I was marrying Edward... wait a minute... Edward?_

I woke up and sat up fast. Getting light headed from the blood rushing down my head to my body. I then went over my dream, thinking... What The Fuck!


	15. Chapter 15

It was a long day at the studio, the guys were awesome though. I ended up having a really good time, but I had the dream in my mind all day. It was driving me insane. What did it mean? Why did I have it? What is my mind trying to tell me?

The producer gathered us up into the room and played the song for us. We sat and listened to it. Well I wasn't exactly. Everything in my head went back to Edward. Thanks a lot mom. I appreciate you putting him in my mind. The song ended and Mom clapped proudly, I smiled. "Hey Guys, it was great working with you on the song. I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot!" I said as I gave them hugs.

"Actually Iz, we were wondering if you wanted to go have some fun with us, hit the mini putt or bowling alley. Just chill out." Joe asked.

I thought about it and looked at mom. She smiled and nodded, "Go have fun, I'll be at the hotel." She gave me a hug and walked out of the studio.

"Well looks like a yes!" I laughed.

"Let's get outta here then!" Kevin yelled.

We walked out of the studio together, Kevin telling corny jokes, and the other two just shaking their heads yet laughing. I was already enjoying my time with them.

I got to the hotel later than expected. I quietly entered the suite, just in case my mom had gone to bed. I slid off my wig and walked into my bedroom turning the light on. I finally was able to scratch my wig itchy head. I put down the wig on the dresser and grabbed out some pjs, pulling them on. I fell ontoo my bed, and felt my phone vibrate under me. Grabbing it I saw that I had five missed calls, one from dad, three from Alice, and the last one from... Edward? Curious I checked my voice mail.

"You have three new messages." The robot voice replied. "First Message."

"Hey Bells, it's your dad. Just checking to see how your day went. I'll probably find out from your mother though, haha. See you when you get home." I smiled, oh dad, always worried.

"Second Message"

"GOOOOOOOOD AFTERNOON BELLA! Just wondering how your spa weekend is going, and I was wondering... What is Jasper's favourite Band? Call me back or text me when you get this. Ciao Bella!"

"Last Message"

"Um, yeah.. Hey Bella. It's um.. Edward. Ha. I uh, wanted to apologize for Tanya, and I wanted to know if you wanted to.. um.. ha.. hang out sometime this week? If not it's cool. Ya. Well.. Bye... Oh. Hope you're having a good weekend." Aww, that was just... so... adorable. I smiled and decided to call him back.

Waiting for him to pick up felt like forever, I bit my lip nervously, and got more comfortable in the bed. "Hello?" he answered with a raspy voice, like he had just woken up. I looked at the clock, it read 12:47am.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Bella?" I heard ruffling on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. Ha. I um, got your lovely message." I laughed a little. "It's was very adorable."

He laughed his charming laugh. I think I just melted.

"It was pretty horrible to say the least." He said.

"No, it wasn't. It was very cute." I turned a little getting comfortable.

"I am really sorry about Tanya, I never thought she could do that sort of thing." He said, sighing.

"Hey, it's whatever, haha. I'm getting over it."

"Still. It was unacceptable and she shouldn't have done it."

I nodded then realized that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, it was."

"So what about the other thing?"

Confused I asked, yawning, "What thing?"

"Um... the thing.. about hanging out... sometime... maybe.. this week?" He said laughing nervously.

"Yes! For sure!" I said, excitedly and a little too loud.

"Great!" I heard him say happily.

"Yes, haha." I said, yawning.

"Well, I'll let you get to bed then Bella. I'll see you Monday."

"Yes, you definitely will." I said smiling. "Good Night Edward."

"Good Night" he said and hung up.

I couldn't wait to get home. I put the phone on the nightstand, curling up into the blanket, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sunday went by fast; thank the lord. Mom and I were already in Forks, and almost home. Both of us were exhausted. I was just about to fall asleep when mom pulled into the driveway. Finally we were home and I was so happy to be home, to be able to just fall into my bed and sleep for days… well not days but until tomorrow morning when I'd have to get up for school. Wonder what tomorrow would bring me.

Mom and I got out of the car and grabbed our stuff out of the trunk. I looked at my watch to see what time it was. "Think they'll be asleep yet?" I asked mom as we walked up to the door.

"Probably not, you know your father. He likes to make sure we get home safely." She said unlocking the door. "He's probably sitting in the kitchen drinking hot cocoa, and listening to Johnny Cash." As she opened the door we heard Johnny Cash softly playing, coming from the kitchen.

"Well mom you were right, like always." I laughed, dropped my bags on the ground and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Dad!" I yelled, trying to scare him. Which didn't work. It never worked.

He turned around and smiled, "Hey baby girl," he put his cup down on the counter and gave me a hug, "How was your weekend?"

I hugged him back, "It was good, busy as always." I smiled.

"Charles, did you know that Bella wants to tell the Hales and the Cullens, about her secret?" Mom asked walking into the kitchen. I bit my lip, and looked up at my dad. He had a serious look on his face.

"I'm glad you think you can trust them Bells, but are you sure. It could end up being a great risk if you did that. I mean I like them kids, but I don't want you regretting it." He said as he sat down at the table. Since mom had started making us a late night snack.

"Dad." I sat down at the table as well. "I trust them. Even though I haven't known them for a while, it feels like I've known them for years. I'm sure of it. And Jasper and Alice look like they are going to start dating soon, and I don't want him to lie to her when he has to come with us… I just feel like telling them is the right thing to do… I know it." I finished with that and looked at my dad. He was nodding.

"Okay. We will be behind you 100% of the way. It is your secret to tell." He smiled at me. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you dad, for understanding."

He kissed me on the forehead. "Like I said Bells, it's your decision."

I ate the sandwich Mom had made, then I said goodnight to them and went upstairs. I checked Jasper's room, and saw that he was fast asleep. I closed his door quietly, and walked to my room. I jumped onto my bed; I was about to fall asleep when my phone rang. Grunting I took my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who it was. I smiled when I saw the name; it was Edward. Pressing the talk button, "Hey Edward, aren't you supposed to be asleep? We have school in the morning." I said laughing a little.

"Oh sorry Bella, were you sleeping? I asked your dad when you were to get home and he said around this time…"

I smiled a little bigger. "No Edward it's fine, got home about 10 minutes ago, what's up?" I asked sitting up.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"It was good," realizing that I needed to change into my pajamas I asked, "do you mind if I put you on speaker, I need to change." I laughed slightly.

"Oh uh, yeah.. I can let you go if you want?" he said and he sounded nervous.

"No!" I exclaimed. My eyes wide. "I mean… if you want, you can. I don't mind, it's not like you can see me."

"Right, ha, okay. So about your weekend?"

I put him on speaker phone and started to change. "It was real nice. As well as very busy."

"Isn't a spa weekend supposed to be relaxing, not busy?" He asked.

Oh woops, "Yeah, but you don't know my mom. She likes to do everything." I said, laughing a little. _Nice save Bella._ "What about your weekend? How was that?"

I finished getting changed, and brushing my teeth, which Edward would laugh when I tried to say something. I got into bed and laid down while Edward and I continued to talk. It was nice, I was feeling pretty sleepy, and got comfortable while pulling my blankets on top of me.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard, "Good Night Bella."

"Good night Edward." I said sleepily.

I was waiting for the beeping to come, as I thought Edward must have hung up, but I could still hear his breathing. I smiled and slowly fell asleep, ready for tomorrow to come.


End file.
